The Mystery Kids
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get a terrifying visit from a new and dangerous foe. However, as it turns out, things get even more interesting when a small group of children with similar experiences towards the supernatural visit the town of Gravity Falls. Now, having to begrudgingly work together, the children must put aside their differences to protect Gravity Falls and all that they hold dear
1. A Mysterious Beginning

Somewhere in Oregon, there lies a sleepy town known as Gravity Falls. It is a relatively small but friendly town, however, it is one that hides a dark and terrible secret. Despite the friendly and serene appearance of the town, it is in fact crawling with supernatural forces. All of which that the residents of Gravity Falls are completely oblivious to, while some though are aware of and try to keep them at bay while also preventing the residents from discovering the truth behind this town. It was currently nighttime with almost all the residents preparing for bed, when the scene slowly began to pan down to what seems to the be the Gravity Falls Junkyard. The place is surrounded by a wooden fence, and there is a large sign over the entrance that says "Keep Out." The sign has graffiti on it saying "It's a real dump!" It is filled with deposited and discarded cars and other metal materials, which are mostly kept in boxes. There's also a doghouse. It is also the home of an old, deranged hillbilly known as Old Man McGucket who is known as the town's local kook. The old man in question was currently sleeping inside the dog house, and has a bone in his mouth while sleeping in a manner similar to a dog. However, unbeknownst to him, in the deepest parts of the junkyard, there lies another presence that is hiding in the shadows. The scene shifts over to several towers of totaled cars and zooms inside, with sounds of what seems to be electricity buzzing in the air. The buzzing in question was accompanied by brief flashes of light indicating that someone was using a blow torch on an unknown machine. As the scene slowly pans down, reaching the source of the commotion, there showed a figure of some sort hunched over slightly while using the blow torch on some kind of small metal dome with sparks flying out in the process, with what shocking appears to be several glass jars of green fluid that contained human brains inside them. From what could be seen by the silhouette of this person, he seems to be wearing some sort of large cap on his head akin to that of a shower cap, and actually had a blow torch lodged into his right arm, showing that the right arm is actually robotic while his left was normal. Each time this mysterious figure would use the blow torch, the light would briefly show his appearance and it would seem that he has two mechanical eyes, one being red and the other being green. As he was working on the dome, a mouse was crawling towards one of the containers, sniffing it until it was suddenly snatched away by him, "Gerald! How many times have I told you NOT to disturb the brains?" The figure told the mouse angrily with the critter shaking in fright. "This is your last warning. If I catch you near my prized possessions again...consider that tiny cavity inside your tiny noggin as my next operation." He threatened the mouse referring to his brain though oddly calling it a cavity before he tossed Gerald away.

He sighed before deactivating his torch, "Honestly, can't a doctor get some peace and quiet when he's working. I mean...the nerve of some people! Us doctors are always working to save the lives of people! Like removing nasty cavities. But then a certain someone has to crawl in and tell us 'doctor your experiments are quite shiny and pretty!' Bah!" He fumed before inhaling and calming down, "But no matter...because now that I'm done...the next operation can commence! Bahaha!" He laughed maniacally as he lifted the dome up in victory. Next up, he removed a brain from one of the containers, and squeezes it a little, "Hmm. The squishy properties seem to be good." He examined before shaking the brain a little, "Not really all that enduring. But it'll do!" He concluded before placing the brain on a pad, then placed the dome on top of the brain, spinning it rapidly before it was then filled with the same green substance it was contained in the jar, with the substance in question giving off a glow. Just then, the contraption began to twitch and move until it actually stood up on four robotic legs that resembled a spider's. It then crawled over to the figure who flashed a demented grin at it, "Why hello there #274! I know things seem to be quite confusing but don't worry...you'll adjust to things quite quickly. I know, I know, braces are a rather horrendous form of torture but it can't be helped! Dentures that are not simple to fix need a form of machinery to help with the repair!" The figure stated sounding like a mad scientist as the small drone looked around before it stationed itself in its position, as if waiting for an order. "I'm glad to see that you're immediately cooperative as well #274." The doctor chuckled as the blow torch for a hand was replaced by a regular prosthetic hand. "It's taken me weeks, if not months, to have all this set up. Always jumping from spot to spot, dump to dump, stealing and and experimenting. Were it for any other reason I would've thrown in the towel weeks ago but...it's all worth it in the end when it came to this." The mysterious doctor proclaimed as he raised his arms up, directing the comment at what looks to be a small but decrepit facility he created out of the many scraps in the junkyard. "I never would've imagined that my work would evolve in this! But am I complaining you may be asking, Gerald? No! Of course not! Why would I complain about my line of work! You think I'm crazy or something!?" The doctor exclaimed to the mouse who tilted his head with a squeak. "I didn't think so. And now that #274 is finished...let's start with the plan." He began to say before turning on a screen which showed the outside of the town before he switched channels a few times until he reached to one that showed the exterior of the Mystery Shack. "From what I've gathered there's a strong presence of supernatural activity around this weird hut. So, I'll have to send my babies there." The doctor stated before he turned and grinned widely from cheek to cheek, "Alrighty, boys and girls! You know what to do..." He said before suddenly, a multitude of domes glowed a bright green color in the darkness of the secret lab, positioned in various spots, "Let the operation begin...bwahahahaha!" The strange doctor laughed maniacally until he stopped upon seeing Gerald trying gnaw at #274's dome, "GERALD! THAT WAS YOUR LAST WARNING! FOR THAT YOU'RE GETTING THE PEPPER WITH EXTRA CHILI THIS TIME!" He exclaimed angrily before giving chase to the mouse.

It has been roughly a month ever since Dipper and Mabel's incredible and dangerous adventure in the Underground. The twins have experienced so much that it was amazing that both their mental and physical states are able to endure such harrowing trials during their venture in the kingdom of monsters. Along the way, the children have also acquired new and close allies in the form of monsters themselves which has blossomed into a familial relationship. Ever since the destruction of the barrier, the monsters that once resided within Mt. Ebott, which is purported to be the largest mountain in Gravity Falls, have all been set free and now roam the human world. However, under the guidance of Toriel and Asgore, mostly Toriel, the monsters are currently hiding among human society and blending quite well with them. At first the twins feared that they would no longer be able to communicate with their new friends, their fears have relatively subsided given that they promised they would meet again and that after the barrier's destruction, assured it would not be the last they would hear of them. And rightfully so, for in the span of two weeks following the arrival of the next month, Dipper and Mabel were quite surprised to learn that their monster friends have accessed social media so that way they would be able to communicate with them better. Everyone ranging from the skeleton brothers, Toriel and Asgore, and lastly Alphys along with Undyne have acquired accounts on social media such as Facebook and Skype, though these were the only two forms of communication the monsters can do with Dipper and Mabel having to teach them how to properly use it alongside Alphys' aid since she is familiar with such standards of the internet's function. Ever since then, the twins introduced them to their human online friends with the latter completely oblivious to the fact that they are real monsters. When it comes to this oblivious nature, Sans commented that the humans think the monsters are all foreigners that hailed from Canada or even Transylvania given their odd and macabre nature. Not only that but the twins have acquired a new member in their circle; Flowey the flower. Formerly known as Asriel Dreemurr, the young fallen prince of monsters, Flowey was originally a major antagonist to the twins, going out of his way to kill them in order to harness their souls alongside the six other human souls to gain his original form. Though after a long, grueling, and emotional battle, Asriel has seen the error of his ways and uses the last of his power to destroy the barrier and set all the monsters free, but this consequently would only cause him to revert into a flower once more, thereby no longer able to feel any kind of intense emotions such as love. However, Mabel was determined to not give up on him so easily, as she took Flowey from the now empty Underground, and promised that she would help him understand what friendship and family is, along with being able to feel love once more. Flowey, of course, was skeptical but he trusted both Mabel and Dipper's efforts into helping him understand and feel such bonds. A month later, Flowey was starting to get accustomed his new surroundings, sure they are quite weird and bizarre, but he has seen similar happenings during his time in the Underground so honestly this was not really something that new to him.

During this month, Dipper and Mabel introduced Flowey to Soos and Wendy and quite surprisingly, the two Mystery Shack employees did not really have that big of a reaction when they realized that a talking flower was now living with them. Sure at first they were surprised and bewildered by this predicament, they eventually came to accept it with the lumberjane and her fellow employee treating Flowey as a new friend. Flowey, of course, was not really all that enamored by their offerings of friendship, though thanks to Mabel he does manage to restrain himself from time to time. When it came to Wendy, she was relatively chill around Flowey with the flower in question actually finding her presence tolerable. Whenever they "hang out", Flowey and Wendy would mostly listen to music together while reading something, or they would silently mock Grunkle Stan behind the old man's back much to their amusement. Soos though was more of a nuisance to Flowey given that he finds him to be a mix of both Papyrus and Alphys in some shape or form. However, there were times where Soos would ask Flowey to perform in activities that the flower actually finds entertaining. Mostly things like putting hot dogs in the microwave and heat them up to the point where they explode, so Flowey did not really find him _that_ annoying. Grunkle Stan, however, did not even have that much of a reaction when he realized that there is a talking flower living with his family now. It was almost as Stan is aware of Flowey in some way, but that was a stretch, right? There is no way that he is aware of Flowey, given that Grunkle Stan is quite old and has been living in Gravity Falls for quite some time to be fully aware of the weird and strange things that happen in the town, so a talking flower is not really that bizarre to him. Though the downside of this is that Grunkle Stan and Flowey would get into intense arguments, which from any standpoint looked to be two grumpy old men fighting, even though Flowey is technically still a child. They were not serious arguments though, more along the lines of pointless ones with them throwing insults at each other, which often serves as comedy or a headache to the audience. Half of the time, or almost all the time, both Mabel and Dipper with the aid of Soos would have to restrain the two from possibly killing each other should their arguments escalate any further the longer it went on. Flowey was wary of Gompers the goat for obvious reasons, but he was fine around Waddles, Mabel's pet pig. The pig in question took a liking to Flowey which of course Mabel finds adorable but Flowey finds annoying as Waddles would rest near Flowey and give him kisses much to his disgust.

Overall, Flowey was not really that much into his new home but seeing that it reminded him of a lot of things back in the Underground, he can stand to tolerate it from time to time. Within the Mystery Shack, it was another day in the life for the mystery twins with the new addition of Flowey the flower. Grunkle Stan had leave for parts unknown thus leaving Soos and Wendy to watch over the shack while he was gone. However, his absence provided Wendy with the freedom to hang out with her friends while Soos was left to clean the portable toilets. This in turn allowed Dipper to be in charge, even though Stan did not exactly shift the handling of the shack to him, but Dipper felt himself to be the more responsible one to watch over the shack in Stan's absence. Inside the gift shop, Mabel appeared to be sowing a new sweater and was concentrating to where she needed a magnifying glass as she was stationed behind the counter of the cash register. She also had a jar of buttons to the side with the jar itself labeled 'buttons'. Next to her was Flowey in his pot and next to the cash register, who was reading one of the magazines found her, with the contents of the read detailing the types of botanical gardens. He held up the magazine with his sepals which were actually newly grown, and did not take that long for him to use them as appendages. Mabel took a button out of the jar and pierced the sewing needle with the thread through the button's hole, "They said it couldn't be done. They say that I was crazy. Well then, wait until they feast their eyes on..." Mabel began to say as she reached down behind the counter before pulling out a sweater which had numerous buttons sewn on them, "THIS! My newest invention! Heh, who's crazy now, ya jelly sandwiches?" She declared proudly before placing the sweater on the counter and sewing another button on it, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that it's still you." Flowey mocked without having to look away from the magazine, Mabel just made a raspberry towards him, "You don't have to be jelly of my extravagant knitting skills, Flowey." Mabel claimed with a grin but Flowey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because if there's one thing I'm jealous of it's your knitting skills." He sarcastically said when Mabel petted the top of his head, "There, there, my precious little flower. We're all good at something! We just have to dig deep, push it out like you've had two Red Hot Chili Tacos, and next thing you know...BOOM!" She yelled out startling Flowey a little, "What? Their butts explode? Because that actually takes talent to do that." Flowey stated with a smirk prompting Mabel to snort a laugh, "Ew no! Ya nasty!" She chortled when Dipper approached the two while having a labeling gun. He then noticed the sweater Mabel was working on and looked up at her with tired eyes, "Seriously, Mabel? You couldn't have done that upstairs?" Dipper questioned her with a raised brow. "Excuse me, Dipper Pines. I'll have you know that as a self-proclaimed Knitter Extraordinaire I have the privilege to create these ever-so fabulous sweaters anywhere I want!" Mabel declared when she stuck her tongue out at Dipper.

"Oh, well, in cause you haven't realized...I'm the one in charge here. Plus, Stan was the one that put me in charge and for a good reason." Dipper smugly said before crossing his arms together. "First off, wrinkles didn't put you in charge you just put yourself in charge. And secondly,from what I've been seeing around the shack I can't find any good reason why the old coot would put you in charge." Flowey mocked much to Dipper's chagrin, "Ohhhhh! Gonna need some aloe vera for that burn, Dipping Spice!" Mabel said supporting Flowey's insult towards Dipper. "Mock all you want, Flowey. But what I'm doing is more than just labeling it's-" He began to say only for Mabel to cut him off, "Labeling everything in the whole freaking store! Seriously, bro bro this place is a tourist trap not your room." Mabel said to him with a frown. "I'll have you know that this is more effective than you two would understand. Because it's not just merely labeling as I was trying to say...it's actually organizing, reorganizing, alphabetizing, re-RE-organizing, and sorting." Dipper declared as everything around the gift shop has been labeled based on the type of object or item that it is while being sorted into alphabetical order in their appropriate stations, "Ugh, it's like I'm in a library but the 2x Nerd Edition." Mabel shuddered as Flowey was in thought before he flashed a devious grin, "Actually, Dipper. There's just one last thing to account for." He said to him surprising Dipper, "What? Really?" He replied with a stunned expression, "Yep. Hand me that thing." Flowey said as Dipper gave him the label gun, with Flowey setting up the lettering, until suddenly he labeled Dipper's large forehead with the word 'DORK' written on it. "There we go." Flowey said with a grin, "Hey!" Dipper shouted angrily as Mabel laughed at that. "Hahaha! Guess that's one crazy thing checked off the list in the shop!" She said in-between laughs until Flowey then placed a label with the word 'DWEEB' on her forehead making her stop laughing. "Actually, make that two crazy things checked off the list. Hee hee hee!" Flowey corrected her before laughing as Mabel tried to remove the label off her forehead with Dipper glaring at Flowey then snatching the gun away from him. "You know instead of turning this place into every unorganized freak's nightmare, why don't you do something productive like...I dunno. Go out there and find some strange monster or something." Flowey suggested as he went back to reading the magazine, "That's...actually not a bad idea." Dipper said in odd agreement, "So does that mean you admit what you're doing is a waste of time?" Flowey questioned him without having to look away from the magazine, "Well, I wouldn't say it's a complete waste of time." Dipper retorted with a mischievous smirk before putting a label on Flowey's flower pot with the word 'BUTTERCUP' on it. Flowey paused before he looked down and growled deeply, "Why y- DIPPER! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY ROOTS ON YOU!" Flowey exclaimed in fury as Dipper quickly left the gift shop all while Mabel was trying to take the label off though for some reason could not reach it.

Outside, Dipper was venturing in the forest examining it while he held the journal by his side. He then stopped, took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Man, it's moments like these where you just stop to wonder...why the heck didn't I carry bug spray with me." He grumpily said before swatting a mosquito off of his arm. He then opened the journal before sitting on a log, "Alrighty then, let's see if we can find anything here that'll be great for a documentation." Dipper said to himself as he flipped through a few pages, "Okaaay? Talking couches, giant five headed dragons, a glowing cloud...ooh here's one that won't exactly murder my butt off." He said with a lit face as there was a rough sketch of a creature known as the Bunyip. The sketch of the creature described its appearance as having a dog-like face, a crocodile like head, dark fur, a horse-like tail, flippers, and walrus-like tusks or horns or a duck-like bill. "The Bunyip...a mythical creature of Australian origin, this bizarre entity is said to lay and wait at night to devour any animal or person that would dare come near its domain. Further studies show that it typical resides in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes." He read out loud with his shoulders tensing, "Yeesh. One nasty sucker aren't you?" He directed the question towards the Bunyip but flashed a confident and anticipated look, "But totally gonna be worth the search!" He concluded in excitement before he placed the book in the pocket of his vest and headed off to a nearby riverbed where the Bunyip would potentially be. However, unbeknownst to him, a pair of familiar robotic crab-like creatures were observing him high above a tree, before they crawled to where he was heading. Meanwhile, outside of Gravity Falls, a family car was seen driving along the road and looked to be heading towards the direction of where the town is. Inside the car, some tunes were being played until a large hand reached over and turned the dial to change the channel, "Ugh, come on, seriously? I can't even find some good show tunes in this darn radio..." The man grumbled with him looking to be overweight, had a beard, short hair, was wearing a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. Behind him at the back of the car were four children, three boys and one girl. The girl in question was leaning against the edge of the door, resting her head on her head with a bored expression. She has dark blue hair with a little dragonfly hairclip, brown eyes, a round, wide, childish face with freckles on both sides of her cheeks (three on both sides). She looked to be a rather skinny girl with spindly legs. She has a blunt, blue haircut which she parts on the left side of her head. She can be seen wearing swampers (rain boots), a pink-stripped long-sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. She seems to be around thirteen years old. "Maybe that's a sign telling us that this field trip wasn't really the brightest idea my parents came up with." She sardonically stated rolling her eyes, "Come on, Coraline. I'm sure this trip won't be...completely boring." The boy next to her assured her, who was twelve years old, and who in question had pale skin, blue eyes, thick eyebrows and spiky brown hair. He is seen wearing either a red hoodie with a grey sweater underneath, wears a pair of black jeans, and red sneakers. "You know, Norman, judging by that tone of voice, I'd wager that it's gonna be so boring that I might just have to walk all the way back to Ashland...and that alone would be fun than having to go on this stupid trip." Coraline remarked lowly. "Worth a shot." Norman shrugged his shoulders.

The boy next to Norman, who was eleven, smiled as he glanced at Coraline and Norman. He looked to be pudgy boy with curly ginger hair, freckles on his cheeks, dark green pants, gray sneakers, a dark blue jacket with a yellow shirt underneath. "But going on field trips is fun! You get to explore the outdoors, take in the sights, smell that lovely plant smell, maybe with a hint of poop in the mix...but that's nature." He proclaimed optimistically. "Um, could probably do without the poop, Neil. But yeah you're right about all that." Normal said to him with a low smile as Neil flashed a cheesy grin. The third boy next to Neil looked to be of African-American decent, and has coarse, curly, dark brown hair. He also has hazel eyes and a tanned complexion. He also seems to be wearing a black coat with silver trimming, light jeans, and skeleton-looking gloves. "I'm totally right about all that! I mean look at Wybie...you can tell how excited he is by all that sweating." Neil said as he looked over to Wybie, "U-um, well, I'm not really sweating because of that...uh.." The boy nervously corrected Neil with Coraline looking at him, "I'd rather you NOT say the reason why you're sweating so much, Why Were You Born." She told him while saying his mock nickname she made up, "I-It's not for those kind of reasons, Jonsie! It's just..." Wybie tried to say until the man who was driving interrupted him by saying, "It's that time where boys start to get these weird boy feelings. Look, Wyborn, I'd give you the whole 'how a man's body changes' speech but that's gonna have to wait since Coraline's here." He said mistakenly thinking that Wybie is experiencing puberty given that he is only thirteen years old. "I'm not talking about-!" Wybie tried to correct him, "I know, I know, it's pretty embarrassing. But trust me, all boys go through those stages when the time's right." He continued to say with Norman rolling his eyes and Coraline having a disgusted look on her face, "Dad, can we maybe, like, not talk about this?" Norman advised him anxiously, revealing the man to be his father. "Yeah, because if this went on any further I can promise you that I'll jump out of this car." Coraline assured them with furrowed brows. "But there's nothing really wrong when a boy starts to feel his-" Neil began to say only for Coraline to immediately cut him off, "That's it! I'm jumping out of this car!" She exclaimed as she rolled down the window when Norman's dad stopped her, "Whoa, whoa, no one's jumping out of any car! We're not in some Mission Impossible film, alright?" He sternly said as Coraline sat back down with a huff before glaring at Neil, "What? I mean it can't be that different from the way Mitch told me." He stated with Norman flashing Neil an odd look, "Neil, I think you're gonna have join Wybie on the whole...body changing talk cause no offense...Mitch isn't really a reliable source." He said to him rubbing the back of his neck. "But Mitch is like old so that means he's went through it...which means he's a reliable source." Neil retorted with a silly smile, "Your brother's anything but reliable at this point, junior." Coraline remarked with a frown before leaning back against the seat, "Two hours on the road and already I can feel my brain cells popping from having to be in the same car with you dorks." She proclaimed grumpily, "Awh, lighten up, Jonsie. We're almost there, anyway. So, what's the worst that can happen?" Wybie wondered with a weak smile until he paused along with the three when they heard the car's engine emitting a few popping noises of malfunction, until eventually, the car began to arrive to a slow halt, "You've gotta be kidding me with this...first the stinkin' radio and now the stinkin' engine?" Norman's father complained with a low growl prompting Coraline to give Wybie a glare, "What was that you said about a worst case scenario, Why-Were-You-Born?" She questioned him sternly with Wybe flashing her an anxious grin before cowering in his seat, "Wow. Stuck in the middle of the road? Already this trip is getting my blood pumped!" Neil buoyantly cheered with Norman raising one brow, "At least one of us is excited..." He remarked.

Meanwhile, Dipper was currently hiding behind a tree and peering out from the side to see none other than the Bunyip itself emerging from the bank of the river. The creature let out a low rumble before shaking off the water from its body. Dipper stared at the creature in astonishment before he went back into hiding behind the tree and writing down his thoughts on the creature itself, "This is amazing. I'm actually looking at the legendary Bunyip. And it's way bigger than I thought it would be...almost as big as a horse or maybe even bigger." Dipper audibly said but in a low tone of voice like a whisper before slowly and cautiously peering back at the Bunyip which looked to be pulling out a large grouper, and licked its lips hungrily preparing for a meal. "From what I can see the Bunyip's already got its first meal today. Just a regular fish...nothing special but...man this is extraordinary I have no words for this. Wait...I kinda do and I'm writing it down but...why am I even saying what I'm writing?" Dipper questioned himself bizarrely as the Bunyip prepared to devour the grouper only to pause and jerk its head up seemingly in alarm. The Bunyip sniffed twice as its yellow eyes shifted left to right in inspection, before it slowly hunched low in a threatening manner with a low but deep growl. "Uh oh...I think it's on to me. But...how? I've covered myself in perfume that's tomato scented. There's no way this thing can pick up my scent...they hate tomatoes, right?" Dipper wondered as he flipped through the back trying to find the page of the Bunyip once again. "Come on, where's the page...?" He mumbled before he peaked from behind the tree again, only gasp in shock and horror to see that the Bunyip was nowhere in sight, "Uh oh...that's not good..." He muttered in apprehension as he stood up behind the tree, backing away slowly while looking around in caution at fright. He backed away slowly from where the Bunyip was, only to freeze when he felt hot breath being blown against the back of his head. Dipper's eyes widened in trepidation before swallowing a lump in his throat, "O-Okay, Dipper...you've seen the cartoons and the movies...and you know if you t-turn around the monster's gonna kill you...so...the best course of action would be to-" But he did not need to continue as he immediately sprinted forward with the Bunyip letting out a chilling and loud roar which actually sounded like the combination of a bull, elephant, and a tiger making it all the more frightening. Dipper was screaming in fear as he ran as fast as his noodle legs could support him, all while he heard the Bunyip galloping speedily behind him, with the creature hopping and leaping from one spot to the next in avoidance of the oncoming trees as it gave chase to the Pines boy, "I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA! I SWEAR I'M GONNA GET FLOWEY FOR THIS!" Dipper exclaimed as he panted quickly while running through the woods.

Dipper jumped over a few logs while sliding underneath some other ones but kept his pace up. The Bunyip was closing in on Dipper, and just as it lunged in order to claim its next victim, Dipper pushed forward a flexible branch that swung and whacked the monster in the face with the Bunyip eliciting a pained sound as it was knocked to the ground. Dipper continued to run before he skidded across the ground to a halt then immediately took cover behind a large log. He panted heavily with sweat trickling down his face until he took a few long moments to regain his breath. He noticed that Bunyip was no longer chasing him, could it be that he managed to lose it? He was afraid to check but he had to in order to make it out of here alive. He slowly but shakily peeked from behind the log and his eyes widened by two inches to see that the Bunyip was nowhere to be seen. He breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief was short lived as the Bunyip suddenly landed down in behind Dipper who screamed in terror with the beast letting out a roar. It was about to swing its clawed hand at Dipper intending to shred him, only for a surprising event to happen. Several small shapes landed on the Bunyip with the beast letting out a surprised and confused sound. Dipper too was quite stunned by this developed and gasped upon seeing that these shapes looked to be having glass domes for heads like jellyfish with robotic appendages. What was shocking was that inside the domes looked to be brains that resembled a sort of nucleus. The Bunyip tried to shake these creatures off violently as they hooked onto the back of the creature, that is until one landed on its head and hooked some kind of proboscis that emerged from the underbelly within the monster's skull. Immediately, the Bunyip's pupils dilated, almost as if it was put in a trance before the domes of these robotic critters glowed a bright green. Dipper continued to stare in extreme bewilderment at what was happening, when the Bunyip then slowly stood up, turning around and walking away, though it was swaying a little like it was in a daze, and it looked as though these small robotic spider-like crabs were controlling it in someway, mainly through the main one that was lodged into the Bunyip's head. Two of the robots were following the Bunyip, until one of them stopped and turned to look at Dipper who paused in apprehension with wide eyes when he noticed that it looked at him. The robotic crab's lenses expanded then decreased, almost as if it resembled a camera which in actuality it was. Because through it, the same mad doctor that created these small things was looking at Dipper through his drone from a large screen inside his small lab, "Well, well, look what we have here...a witness." The doctor proclaimed with a sinister smirk, "And my, my, what an unusually but lovely large head he has. No doubt it's filled with nasty cavities, heh heh heh." He remarked in a sadistic tone before he ordered the drone to walk away and join with the rest of the group, leaving behind a befuddled and highly confused Dipper. "He maybe a witness but it was thoughtful of him to provide me with the perfect patient in my little project...but that won't change the fact that I'll have to...'deal' with him and that big head of his. Oooh, I can already tell that he'll have quite the lovely brain which will give me plenty of fun pulling it out. Hahaha! This little trip was worth it after all!" The doctor declared in a mad fashion and with a wide demented toothy grin.

"...w...what...what the heck just happened...?" Dipper stuttered in questioning of the events that have just occurred before him. But he shook himself out of his shock, "Agh, I can't be thinking about this here! I've gotta get back and tell Mabel about this...while also making sure that Flowey gets buried in manure for this." Dipper stated with the last sentences being said in an angry tone of voice before he stood back and hastily made his way back to the Mystery Shack. Speaking of which, Mabel was currently checking out her new button themed sweater and looked to be quite proud of herself for the effort she put in it, "Am I some sweater making genius or what?" Mabel proclaimed proudly with Flowey just staring at her from behind the magazine, "Or what is a good question. Besides, don't you think that the buttons are like a bit much or something?" Flowey asked her with annoyed furrowed brows, "Pfft, there's no such thing as a bit much or little much. There's only a perfect amount when it comes to these babies!" Mabel retorted as she shook the sweater which made Flowey cringe, "I take it back. That's just too much." He growled as Mabel approached him, "What's the matter, Flowey? You getting bedazzled by the majesty of my sweater?" Mabel questioned him with a sly look prompting Flowey to glare at her placing the magazine down, "Yeah, Mabel. I'm so bedazzled I could just tear the sweater apart. It's that bedazzling." He replied sardonically with Mabel giggling, "You're so silly." She told him making him grumble the word, "Idiot.." Lowly as he shook his head. "Oh well, at least we won't have to deal with Captain Alphabet." Mabel assured him referring to Dipper, but speak of the Devil, he came barging inside the gift shop, panting heavily with a distressed look on his face, "Speak of the nerd and he shall appear." Flowey said directing the comment towards Dipper with Mabel shrugging her shoulders until she rushed over to Dipper who shut the door behind him quickly, "Whoa, Dipping spice. Calm down. You look like you needed to use the modern nature toilet instead of the old nature toilet." Mabel assumed with concerned furrowed brows, "Mabel, you're not gonna believe what just happened...!" Dipper told her a little out of breath still while clutching her shoulders, " -gasp- Did you see any fairies!? Some magical princess!? Wait, wait, was there a cute and sexy vampire that just so happens to sparkle under the sunlight~?" She purred eagerly with Flowey flashing her a look of disgust at the mention of that. "No i-it's actually way better than all of those...or worse depending on how you see it." Dipper said to her with Mabel squealing, "It's the vampire!? Please tell me it's a vampire!" She urged in excitement, "No it's not a vampire! It's a Bunyip!" Dipper revealed but that only served to both disappoint and confuse Mabel, "A bun-wha?" She repeated in confusion, "I'll explain everything but first...I seriously need a glass of water." Dipper stated as he felt his throat getting dry from the harrowing sprinting he did. "Huh. How 'bout that? My ideas actually can have a positive effect." Flowey remarked with a smirk.

Sometime later, the sun was already setting and Dipper was explaining what he encountered while he was in the forest. Mabel, of course, was quite stunned by this and even Flowey looked to be surprised. "Wait a minute so...you're saying that a bunch of weird brain crabs came in and saved your bacon by catching this Bunny Yippie thing?" Mabel repeated in bewilderment, "First off, it's Bunyip. And second...yes." Dipper confirmed before taking a sip of water. "And I thought the Underground was insane. Actually, it is but wow..." Flowey muttered in disbelief. "Well, on the bright side at least you weren't eaten or anything." Mabel said as she patted Dipper's shoulder, "Yeah, but if I was you'd know who to blame for that." He retorted with his statement directed at a certain flower, "Oh, well excuse me if I'm not some maniac that likes to explore spooky dangerous forest to find spooky dangerous monsters." Flowey mocked with Dipper frowning, "You're the one that gave me the idea in the first place!" He shot at him angrily, "And you're the idiot that listened to me!" Flowey retorted until Mabel stepped in between them, "Boys! Boys! Let's all just calm down and enjoy the soothing sound of my sweater." She suggested as she shook her button themed sweater a little, but before anyone else could say anything, the door to the gift shop swung open, starling both the twins and Flowey, with a visitor entering the place. The camera panned up slowly to absorb the visitor's entire looked to be wearing a strange item of clothing that's an amalgamation of lab coat and a straight jacket. His head is covered by a large flowered shower cap and his eyes have been replaced by two mechanical contraptions, one red and the other green. He wears a long rubber glove on is left arm, but his right arm has been replaced with a clawed, pepper grinder-like prosthetic. "Did I hear the chattering of molas~?" The visitor questioned eagerly with a deranged expression, revealing it to be the doctor who had sent these crabboid drones after the Bunyip. The twins and Flowey stared at this new comer anxiously, as his appearance gave off nothing but bad vibes and every thing in their bodies told them to keep their distance from this guy. When the doctor noticed the children, his face dropped to one of disappointment, "Ugh, figures. It's just a couple of kids with their fancy shmancy sweaters and their cute little yellow flowers with faces on them. One disappointment after another..." The doctor grumbled until he noticed Dipper who swallowed a lump in his throat and taking a step back, "...but I digress. It's not a complete disappointment." He retracted his statement before taking a few steps towards the children who jumped very slightly from his sudden movement, "I don't suppose you youngins have any...brains?" The doctor asked them with anticipation which made them all the more concerned, especially since he was looming over Dipper. Before anyone could answer, Mabel stepped in and offered him a jar with a brain inside, "Here you go, sir! Generously donated to us by the Gravity Falls morgue! It runs on low cholesterol and body fat! No charge at all, either!" Mabel said to him quickly as though she wanted him to leave the gift shop as soon as possible.

The doctor examined the brain inside the jar for a moment, before opening the lid and tossing it to the ground, "Low fat? Low cholesterol?!" He exclaimed as he removed the brain from the jar, examining it up close, "It's like low nerves on a neurotransmitter! Dead as a door nail watching twenty four hour cable! What can I possible gain from these poor specimens!?" The doctor questioned in frustration before he casually tossed the jar aside, putting the brain back in first, with the glass jar smashing to the floor near where Flowey was, startling Dipper in the process until the Pines boy glared at the doctor harshly for that, "Welp, looks like the morgue will be getting more than just IOUs." The flower commented as the doctor was rummaging through a chest in search of something that could be of use to him, "No teeth, no licensed weapons...what kind of washed down gift shop is this? And why is everything labeled...and why is there a talking flower?!" He continued to complain before slamming his prosthetic hand on a fortune chest which caused a small paper to emerge from the slot. The doctor took the paper curiously, "A magical fortune box?" He read the name of this device but looked to be quite intrigued on what the paper was telling him as Dipper approached him with his arms crossed, "Look, man. I'm mister manager around here and-" Dipper began to say until the doctor cut him off, "You? Ha! The label queen?" He shot him an amused look, "That's what I've been saying." Flowey added with a smirk, "Yeah I- wait...NO! I'm the label KING! And this is my castle. And if you're gonna trash my castle then you can just leave my castle!" Dipper proclaimed strongly pointing towards the exit door of the gift shop all while the doctor could just look at him not really fazed by his supposedly strong tone of voice. The two then paused upon hearing clapping, which came from Mabel as she clapped in cheer for her brother's strong composure and tone of voice with Flowey just casually waving a flag that says 'Go Dipper' though he did not seem to be all that impressed at all nor did he care. "Alright, alright. Goodness, children these days have no idea on how hospitality works. What's worse is that I get this treatment from the labelmatic 4000, a girl who doesn't know jack about neuroscience, and a grumpy talking flower!" The doctor exclaimed tossing his arms up, "Hmph. But...given the fact that you two happen to be special cases...there's just one thing left to do." He then stated in a foreboding voice with Flowey raising one eyebrow before narrowing his eyes, "And what would that be, Frankenstein?" He asked him with suspicion behind his voice as the twins stood by him. "Oh it's nothing serious, really. Just standard procedure." The doctor oddly replied before he raised his prosthetic arm up, which the fingers then retracted inside along with a good portion of the hand. The hand was then replaced with a large menacing drill that instantly activated as the doctor gave off an insane and eager demeanor, "Root canal, children! Say aaah!" The doctor advised them in a demented manner with the twins and Flowey screaming in fright at that as they huddled up in fear, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The three shrieked in terror.

 **Surprise! Bet you didn't think that this would be the sequel to Beneath the Falls. Though I have to remind you it's more of an indirect sequel than a direct sequel. Now you're probably wondering: why is the Mystery Kids an indirect sequel to Beneath the Falls? Well, if my readers have the eyes of an eagle, you'd notice that there have been hints and clues that leads up to this story you see here now. Another question you might be asking: how is this going to connect everything that's happened in Beneath the Falls? And how will this answer the questions that have been left answered after the story's conclusion? Well, all I can say is that you have to be patient. As I've already finished planning out the rest of the stories that perfectly align everything. I guarantee you won't be disappointed. Also, yes, I am aware that the Mystery Kids was already an idea but this is just my take on the story with some major changes to it. So, here it is. The beginning of what promises to be a huge adventure, with a huge cast, and huge threats. I don't own Gravity Falls, Undertale, ParaNorman, Coraline, or Psychonauts. Read and Review.**


	2. A Dooming Approach

Back outside and somewhere in the outskirts of Gravity Falls, mainly near the entryway, the car that contains Coraline, Norman, Neil, and Wybie was stuck in the middle of the road by a large billboard that welcomed those who were entering Gravity Falls. The sun was setting quite significantly with each passing hour signaling that night was reaching. The hood of the car was propped up as Norman's father alongside Wybie were inspecting the engine. After a while, Wybie returned inside the car, closing the door behind him with a sigh as Coraline, Norman, and Neil looked at him, "So, what's the diagnosis, Machine Head?" Coraline asked him with a raised curious brow, "Well, the carburetor's busted so it looks like we're stuck here for a while.." Wybie replied a bit nervously when he noticed Coraline furrowing her brows, "And how long is a 'while'?" Norman asked rubbing his arm, "I usually compare that to how long I stay in the bathroom. Like, I say I'm gonna go take a poop for a while but really it's been five hours of pooping." Neil responded instead with an analogy. "Um, that's not really the analogy I was looking for, Neil." Norman said to him when Coraline let out an audible groan, "Great. And just when things were already bad it goes from zero to negative zero in an instant." She remarked in a grouching manner. "Come on, Jonsie. You don't have to be c-cynical about it." Wybie said to her prompting Coraline to shoot him a look, "Hey, I'm not being cynical I just didn't wanna go on this stupid trip, anyway." She retorted throwing her arms up, "But at least you're not going alone. Besides, didn't your parents do this because they wanted you to explore Oregon?" Norman questioned her with a raised brow. "Yeah, Jonsie. I mean you were getting pretty bored while you were at the Pink Palace. You said yourself you wanted to see more than just dead trees and rotting plants so here we are." Wybie added in agreement with Coraline rolling her eyes and sighing, "Yeah, whatever. Though I'll admit I'm looking for some adventure, I just didn't want it to turn out like this. I mean come on, a bunch of kids stranded in a car in the middle of the road? We're an urban legend waiting to happen!" Coraline exclaimed a little with wide eyes. "Wow, really? I get to be an urban legend? Neato!" Neil proclaimed happily with Coraline rolling her eyes at that as she reached over to the radio of the car, "From the stories I hear from you, Neil...you'd make a great urban legend." She remarked sarcastically as she turned the dial for a moment before reaching the news station, "Come on, there's no way that a hook-handed mental patient or something is out there collecting people's brains, right?" Wybie wondered and hoped it would not be the case when the news broadcaster began to speak.

 _"Gravity Falls was terrorized today by reports of an insane man with a claw for a hand. Investigators believe that this man is suspected to behind the recent kidnappings of a few local residents. Eyewitness accounts tell of the assailant prominently harassing children, aged eleven to fifteen, in an attempt to 'cure' their brains according to the victims. Residents and tourists alike are advised to lock their doors and not go out during the late nights to prevent their own gruesome demise at the claws of this lunatic._ " The broadcaster said through the radio with the four children staring in disbelief and apprehension at what they just heard. Coraline slowly turned to give a shrill glare towards Wybie who swallowed anxiously before grinning sheepishly, "H-Heh, heh, I should...you know...probably just...s-stop talking all together." Wybie stated in a stammer as he fiddled with his gloved fingers. However, when he leaned to the side of the door, a hand suddenly smacked against the fogged window, startling and frightening the children, with them all immediately hopping away to the opposite side of the car with yelps of terror, "IT'S THE CLAW MAN!" Wybie exclaimed in fright. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Neil joined in as he held Norman tightly with flinched a little from the squeezing. However, they all paused when they heard Norman's father, "Will you all stop goofing around in there? You're not gonna die." He said to them when Wybie wiped away the moisture off the window to see that it was Norman's dad who planted his hand on the window but mainly to get their attention. His face came into view, and had a frown with an unamused expression. The four children all breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry, dad." Norman apologized. "It's fine. Look, I'm heading over to town so I'll be back in an hour." He said to them. "Wait...back from where?" Norman asked him on where he was going. His dad sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "A mechanic or something. We're not that far from Gravity Falls, anyway." He responded before turning to walk away, "And you kids had better stay in that car. And stay put most of all." He advised them sternly before walking down the road towards the town in search for a mechanic as he mumbled obscenities on this development. The doors to the car were all then locked to ensure that they do not exit. Wybie looked at the locked doors with some relief, "Well, at least we're safe, right? I mean no clawed lunatic can get us now." He wondered with a nervous small grin, "That's it. I'm outta here." Coraline proclaimed in annoyance shocking the three boys, "Whoa what?!" They all exclaimed as Coraline was already lowering the window, "Since captain doofula over there has a habit of jinxing everything he says I've decided that I'd rather about out there than in here like canned meat for that clawed guy." Coraline stated with Norman shaking his head, "Uh, Coraline, that's STILL a really bad idea." He tried to warn her. "Yeah, like, if I was the killer in an urban legend which I totally should be cause I'd make a great Jason, the first thing I'd do is pick you off one by one when you get out of the car." Neil stated with Wybie gulping once in apprehension, "Or maybe he could just...sow us all together..." He proclaimed in trepidation.

Coraline struck him in the arm for that, "Ow!" Wybie cried out in pain before rubbing his arm, "First of all...gross. Second of all I'm not dumb. And thirdly...what's the big deal?" She questioned with all three of them looking at her like she was insane, "No seriously. I mean, a crazy psycho killer on the loose? I thought this trip would be a waste of time but it wasn't cause as it turns out...there's actually some action in this crummy place!" Coraline proclaimed in excitement with the boys just giving her odd looks, "No offense, Coraline. But I'd rather just fight off a hoard of zombies than take on a psycho hook handed killer." Norman said rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah, because a psycho hook handed killer just spells instant certain death." Wybie added with Neil snorting, "Cause zombies take a while to kill you." He chortled. "Oh come on, I'm sure there's more to this place than just escaped mental patients. I mean, for all we know there could be monsters, ghosts, or even aliens. Cause I've actually been hearing rumors about this place...and these rumors just so happen to include those very same monsters and ghosts that roam in this town." Coraline elaborated with anticipation, "But...that's all they are. Just rumors. I mean...it's not like they're just...out there." Norman struggled to say slightly. "Rumor or not this place has a reputation for being spooky. Sure, a psycho mental patient isn't exactly my bread and butter but hey at least it's close enough!" Coraline remarked as she carefully got out of the car through the window, accidentally kicking Wybie in the face and Neil in the shoulder with the African-American boy giving her a tired glare as he rubbed his cheek. "Why're all your relatives so weird, dude?" Neil asked him in a whisper as he leaned in to Norman who smirked in amusement, "We're not related she's just a family friend." He responded before he ducked from Coraline's boot kicking once nearly striking him in the head, "She's just...eccentric." He added with a shrug prompting Neil to blink once. "Um, Jonsie, I don't think Mr. Babcock is gonna be too happy when he finds our severed heads in glass jars. So, uh, I'd actually like to get back to the Pink Palace in one p-piece..." Wybie stated nervously while fiddling with his fingers, "Come on, Why-Were-You-Born...this is gonna be fun! What? You scared or something?" Coraline taunted him with a sly smirk prompting Wybie to jump a little and tried act tough, "N-No I'm not! I'm just u-uh...cautious! Yeah, that's right. Cautious. Cause you never know when something m-" He began to say only to stop when he heard Coraline imitating chicken noises further taunting him. Wybie let out a deep sigh before begrudgingly opening the window on his side of the car as well, "We're so gonna die." He muttered lowly as he carefully climbed out the car. "Well, if we're gonna die, might as well die together, right?" Neil declared with a smile, "Neil, I'd rather not have anyone die cause...that would make things...kinda awkward for me." Norman oddly said as the two then prepared to get out the car themselves.

Eventually, the children removed their bicycles off the roof of the car with Coraline riding behind Wybie on his bike and Neil riding behind Norman on his bike. The four then set off towards Gravity Falls, all while unbeknownst to them, a small figure was observing them high above the trees, "This is major tom to ground control. The eagle has landed." The unknown individual said ominously before he lowered his goggles over his eyes. Meanwhile, back in the Mystery Shack, the twins and Flowey were in a life or death situation against the deranged doctor. The three were hiding behind the counter as Mabel and Dipper tossed an array of items at him but seemed to have no effect, "Don't be so difficult! Just come over here so I can extract those pretty bicuspids!" He told them with a mad grin as he raised up his drill for an arm. "Hey! Dipper! That book wouldn't happen to have something on crazy drill doctors, right?!" Flowey exclaimed in fright with Dipper flipping through the journal, "Flowey, if it did, we would've gotten out of this pickle a few minutes ago!" Dipper responded in apprehension as well, "Then how about we just solve the problem with the book like THIS?!" Mabel yelled as she snatched the journal, startling Dipper, and tossed it at the doctor who caught it with his normal hand and tossed it aside, with the journal crashing through a window. "MABEL! Why on Earth would you do that?!" Dipper shouted in frustration, "Relax. We've still got one more window! Watch!" Mabel assured him before taking out her grappling hook, and shooting at the doctor. The hook struck him in the face, making him stagger back and crash against the wall with a daze, "Aw man! I wanted to see some thing break with that shot!" Mabel whined with a pout while Dipper and Flowey gave her a tired glare. "Well, looks like the damage goes deeper than the gums. We might have to perform...a four hour cranial discectomy!" The mad doctor proclaimed insanely as he was starting to regain his sense. "Why don't you dissect this!" Flowey retorted before he summoned three friendliness pellets and shot them at the doctor, but more specifically, he shot them at the shelves that were above him, disconnecting them, and allowing all the objects stationed there to collapse unto his head, knocking him to the ground. "Woo! Nice one, Flowey!" Mabel cheered as she hugged him with Flowey having a pleased look, "Time to go!" Dipper declared as he took Mabel by the hand, but not before the girl quickly picked Flowey up by his pot as the three made their way outside of the gift shop quickly before the doctor could regain consciousness. Dipper managed to snatch the keys to the golf cart that hung on the antler of a stuffed deer's head, then making it outside. "I thought doctors were supposed to give you lollipops after they're done doing weird experiments on your teeth?! You two better have a good explanation for this!" Flowey complained as they sat inside the golf cart with Mabel putting Flowey on her lap, "This is Gravity Falls how do you expect us to have a good explanation for any of the crazy stuff here?!" Dipper retorted with an equally annoyed tone of voice before putting the keys in the ignition and started the golf cart.

"Boys there'll be time to argue about how evil dentists are later! Right now, we gotta vamoose!" Mabel suggested as Dipper began to move, making a hard spin and going past the gift shop and the shack entirely. As they were speedily driving, Dipper's expression lit when he saw the journal on the ground, and skillfully caught it during the drive before putting it back in his vest, "Wait, seat belts." Dipper advised with the twins putting on their seat belts and Mabel making sure that Flowey was behind the seat belt as well as he frowned. As they rode off in escape, the doctor emerged from the gift shop with a moose head over him, until he opened the mouth since it was obscuring his view, "Meddling kids and their disregard to help their elders...ugh...the nerve of them!" He growled before smirking, "I think these brats need to be taught a proper lesson in manners." He morbidly proclaimed before raising what seems to be a whistle of sorts, inhaled, and blew the whistle for three seconds. A moment of silence passed when low rumbling was heard in the distance, prompting the doctor to turn around where the sound was coming from. The rumbling grew louder until it gave way to a small tremor, with the trees visibly bending slightly to both sides as though something was massive was approaching. Just then, a large shape leaped out from the trees and in front of the doctor who flashed a demented pleased grin, "Ahh. There you are, my pet! You're looking quite healthy I see! It's like I always say...you need to have some iron in your diet!" He remarked before he replaced his drill with his regular prosthetic arm as the beast before him, which was concealed in shadow due to nighttime, stood there awaiting his command, "Now then...daddy's got a job for you." He pressed a button on his arm, flashing a holographic picture of Dipper and Mabel along with Flowey. "Find these two brats and bring them to me. Oh, and make sure you bring their little flower friend as well. You could do whatever you want with the bodies...it's the brains I want. Some nasty cavities are just begging to be drilled." He said with sadistic glee as the monster before him let out a low growl until it leaped over the doctor, speedily giving chase to where the twins drove off, "I better not find any damaged cuspids beside their corpses!" The doctor yelled out to the retreating monster before he paused upon realizing that he should have rode with his pet, prompting to let out a deep growl and groan of frustration, "I swear I must be getting senile in my age.." He grumbled as he removed what looked to be car keys. Meanwhile, Coraline and the three boys were riding on their bicycles along a straight highway that supposedly leads to the town of Gravity Falls. It was now nighttime with the moon shining brightly high above the sky accompanied by innumerably lit stars. The trees of the forest were cloaked in darkness allowing them to be only identified through their outline. As the four kids continued to pedal along the highway, they were becoming a bit concerned upon realizing that they have been on the same road for over an hour and still have not reached the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. Wybie was wearing a modified welder mask with three magnifying scopes, two of which were glowing green, indicating that it helped him and his comrades navigate through the darkness via night vision. "I...think we took a wrong turn." Coraline assumed in slight concern as she looked around the surroundings while riding behind Wybie.

"How exactly can you take a wrong turn on a straight highway?" Norman asked bewilderment. "Oh that's easy! It's like walking into your neighbor's house while wearing your underwear...and they're having breakfast!" Neil responded in his own goofy manner before the four children came to a slow halt, "That happened to you a lot, short stack?" Coraline asked him with a tired glance. "It's actually a lot more common than you'd think." Neil retorted with a goofy smile. Coraline rolled her eyes before turning to Wybie with a glare and whipped his welder mask up from his face making him flinch. "Welp, I dunno about you guys but I don't exactly appreciate Count Geekula here getting us lost." Coraline remarked with Wybie hunching a little in shame. "So, does anyone have a GPS?" She asked them prompting the four to take out their phones to check. Unfortunately, all of their phones were unable to connect to any signal, which was obvious given that there were no telephone wires in their vicinity either. "No signal." Norman responded in frustration. "Ditto here." Wybie also said as he checked his phone. "Threeto." Neil added while examining his phone. "...no signal." Coraline gripped her phone in anger before tossing her arms up in the air, "Ugh! This is so stupid! What's with us and this constant stream of bad luck!" She cried out in frustration prompting Wybie to wince a little timidly from her outburst. However, all four of them immediately paused in fright when they heard a distant but relatively loud sound eliciting in the far distance within the depths of the forest. It was loud enough for them to identify that it sounded like some kind of a roar...and one that had a mix of a bull, elephant, and tiger. "Wow, Coraline. You have some pretty insane vocals." Neil complimented Coraline thinking that she was the source of the roar from her outburst. "That...wasn't me." Coraline corrected him with a hint of apprehension behind her voice as all four were now increasingly worried while glancing at each other in uncertainty. Back to the twins, they were still in the golf cart driving as fast as they could. Mabel was looking behind to see if the doctor was following them, "Anything?" Dipper asked anxiously with Mabel glancing at him, "Nothing. We're good." She responded prompting all three to breathe a sigh of relief. Just then, the golf cart ran over a small log, making the twins along with Flowey and the cart itself violently jump, forcing the cart to come to a brief halt. Flowey almost fell off until Mabel managed to catch him in time, "Whoa! I got'cha!" She said as she put him back on her lap, "What the heck was that?" Flowey wondered a little fearfully, "No clue. We must've hit a log or something." Dipper replied as he rubbed his head a little, only to freeze when he heard an eerily familiar sound in the distance. It just so happened to be the same sound that Coraline, Norma, Neil, and Wybie heard after Coraline had her outburst. But what made it all the more terrifying was that Dipper recognized that sound. Both Mabel and Flowey heard it as well, prompting them to look around in both curiosity and caution as well, "Dipping spice...was that your stomach?" Mabel asked him in hopes that it really was.

"I d-don't think it was..." Dipper replied a little lowly and fearfully. The three heard it again, causing their faces to contort to one of terror, "WHY'RE YOU STILL HERE, YOU IDIOT?! GO! GO! GET US OUTTA HERE!" Flowey hollered in desperation before Dipper did not have any second thoughts as he pressed against the pedal, driving off as fast as the cart could take them. "Faster, Dipper! Faster!" Mabel urged him as she held Flowey close, "It's a golf cart! It doesn't do faster!" Dipper retorted in the same panicked tone forcing Mabel to press against the pedal herself over his shoe in a vain attempt to increase their speed. At the time, Coraline and the others were slowly navigating their way through the straightway, all while looking for any sign of a town nearby, or at the very least some town lights in the distance. "You guys see anything?" Coraline asked the boys as she examined her surroundings by the front with squinted eyes. "No. It's too dark." Norman replied while squinting his eyes trying to focus through the darkness. "Well, this was a good run. Maybe we should head back to the car now before Mister Babcock finds out we're missing." Wybie timidly suggested, "You wanna go back to the car by yourself in the middle of the dark, be my guest." Coraline said to him with a devious small smirk, causing Wybie to realize the reality of what would happen should he do so, and thus begrudgingly stayed with them. "Aw come on, guys. It's not the end of the world. I mean there's bound to be a town around here, right? Gravity Falls is a town and if it's a town then there's a town. History class you did it again." Neil proudly proclaimed, "You mean Geography." Coraline corrected him with a tired look. "That's just about the planet being flat which to me is a load of crud." Neil crossly remarked as he crossed his arms together. "It's getting pretty spooky out here...I dunno about you guys but I'm more worried about the-" Norman began to say as he noticed the increasing darkening and ominous themes that were looming in from the forest. However, he was instantly interrupted at the sound of Coraline yelling, "LUNATIC ALERT!" In fright and alarm as she pointed over to what seems to be two pairs of lights speedily coming towards them from the right. Immediately, what jumped out was not the lunatic, but rather it was Dipper, Mabel, and Flowey with terrified looks on their faces all while screaming in distress as they rode the golf cart only to realize that they could not stop it. Coraline gasped until she tackled Wybie to the ground out of path of the oncoming cart, knocking them both to the ground with the cart leaping over, threatening to have hit both her and Wybie had she not moved them out of the way in time. The cart skidded across the ground momentarily before crashing strongly against the tree causing Norman and Neil to flinch. "Oh no...please don't be dead." Norman hoped before he jumped off the bike. Neil looked over to the totaled golf cart then to Coraline and Wybie who were standing up with slight groans, "Are you guys all right?" He asked them in concern, "We're fine. But I can't say the same for Torreto and Hobbs over there." Coraline replied with a venomous tone as it was directed at Dipper and Mabel.

The cart was laid to the side as steam hissed from the hood. "Ugh, Mabel..? Are you okay?" Dipper asked her in worry as he emerged from the top side of the tilted cart, "Spine? Check. Skull? Check. Cuteness? Check. I'm good, bro bro. What about you, Flowey?" Mabel asked as she slowly picked him up with Flowey shaking his head a little with a pained groan, "I'll be more than fine if Dipper decided to take safety driving lessons." The flower grumbled with Dipper giving him a glare, "Hey, in case you forgot we were practically running for our lives. Not only that but the cart is now completely totaled thus ensuring our timely demise." He morbidly remarked as he leaned against the underbelly of the cart in annoyance. "Glad to see you're so happy about it." Flowey retorted in a sardonic tone of voice as Mabel was looking at the destruction caused by their crash, "Sacre bleu." She muttered until she gasped in shock, "Blood force trauma made me bilingual!" She exclaimed with Flowey giving her an odd look, "Dipper! Quick! Hit me again! Repeato! Anděla!" She urged him as Dipper just looked at her with an unamused face. "Hey! Crazy frogs." Coraline called out to them as she approached them with the twins and Flowey looking at her, "Hate to interrupt your little Tom and Jerry moment here. But I've got two questions for you. First question: What in God's name is your problem? You almost ran us over! And second question: Do you mind telling us where in the HECK WE ARE?!" Coraline demanded sternly but Dipper did not like the tone of her voice, "Okay, answer to the first question, we were running for our lives. And second answer, don't you have a map or something?" Dipper questioned her in a firm tone with furrowed brows. Coraline just gave him an angry look, "A map? Are you seriously asking me that? If I had a map would I be asking you on where we are?" She retorted with Flowey then saying, "Hey, back off. As far as I'm concerned our lives were in much bigger danger than yours." He spoke up greatly surprising Coraline and the three boys that Flowey, thought to be a normal golden flower, was actually talking and is sentient. The boys were gathered around the twins some few inches away, "Did...did that flower just...talk?" Norman questioned in extreme befuddlement. "Yes. He's a talking flower. You all can freak out later. But yeah, he's actually right." Dipper found himself agreeing with Flowey causing him to silently shudder at that, "Actually r- You almost ran us over and that could've killed us!" Coraline yelled at him angrily, "We were panicked, okay?! Besides we tried to stop the golf cart but the breaks just so happen to quit on us from the amount of foot pressure!" Dipper yelled back at Coraline with the two staring down at each other, though Coraline was looming over Dipper given that she was much taller than him. Norman tried to say something until he heard a faint rumbling sound coming at them from the right. He turned to see and his eyes widened like dinner plates, "U-Um...Coraline...?" He tried to address her but she was occupied in arguing with Dipper.

"And we're lost in the middle of the nowhere with Lord knows what lurking in these woods ready to jump on us and turn us into Sunday dinner!" Coraline audibly said as she pointed at Dipper, "C-Coraline..." Neil also tried to get her attention upon noticing the oncoming but unknown presence that was approaching them. "Yeah? Well from what I can see you're the idiots that decided to roam these forests on your stupid bikes in the first place." Flowey stepped in as Mabel held him with his pot. "We're the idiots? Rich coming from a magic talking flower that doesn't know the first thing about the value of life." Coraline shot back at Flowey who snarled at her, "W-We were running from a cray cray brain doctor though! Honest! We weren't trying to kill you cats!" Mabel tried to convince her but that did not ease Coraline in the least, "Oh yeah? Well, I'd rather take my chances with that guy than to be around you th-" Coraline continued to berate them as Dipper and Flowey glared at her harshly when Wybie yelled out her name, "CORALINE!" Prompting Coraline to immediately turn to him, "WHAT?!" She responded in annoyance as she glared at Wybie when the twins and Flowey noticed the horrified looks on Norman and Neil's faces, prompting them to turn to where they were looking and immediately shared the same expressions. "I-It's not exactly a brain predator but from the looks of it...i-it's one heck of a predator..." Wybie shakily remarked as he pointed at what was approaching as Coraline turned to where they were all looking with her expression shifting to a fearfully shocked one as Neil and Norman backed away with Neil hiding behind Norman. A clawed foot stomped down as the beast that stood before them was now fully revealed. It had a dog-like face, a crocodile like head, dark fur, a horse-like tail, flippers, and walrus-like tusks or horns or a duck-like bill. But what was noticeable was the glass dome on the top of its skull that visibly showed its brain, floating in green fluids, and some cybernetic enhancements to it, mainly a few robotic parts on its arm, shoulders, and back. It was the Bunyip, though modified by the mad doctor to fit his twisted needs. The Bunyip slowly began to stand on its hind legs, making its form all the more imposing, until it breathed in and let out a mighty and terrible roar that was a mix between a bull, elephant, and tiger. The children all backed away from the beast in apprehension and sheer fright, "W-What the heck is that?!" Coraline exclaimed panic. "That's...that's the Bunyip." Dipper replied though indirectly to Coraline's question as he was more stupefied at the fact that Bunyip had these odd contraptions on certain parts of its body. The children also realized from the roar, that this was the source of the distant chilling trumpet of a cry they heard while they were trying to find their way to civilization. The Bunyip landed back down on all fours with a strong thud as it slowly prowled towards the defenseless children with low and deep growls, "Wait, that's the Bunny Yip that tried to eat you!?" Mabel said in extreme shock, "You know Dipper you need to chose your supernatural beasts more carefully next time!" Flowey told him in trepidation, "I have no idea what the flower's referring to but I find myself in full agreement with it!" Norman stated as he was backing away with the rest as the Bunyip menacingly and slowly approached them.

It was not until the Bunyip came to a halt when they noticed someone else was approaching from behind it. The children all gasped in shock, mostly the twins and Flowey, upon seeing that it was the mad doctor. He looked to be standing on top of a bed of the crab drones, carrying him over to the event before he raised his hand up to stop them. "Well, what do we have here? More patients waiting to get their dentures removed? How lovely! The more the merrier!" The doctor proclaimed with maddening delight, "It's official...I hate dentists." Dipper mumbled in a sour tone of voice. "It's your lucky day, my pet! You get to slaughter more than just two brats and their mangy flower! Bahaha! Looks like the doctor will you see now." The mad man remarked when he snapped his fingers, the dome on the Bunyip's head glowing green in response, commanding it to commence with the slaughter as all the children's shoulders tensed up in trepidation, preparing for anything. Just as the Bunyip was about to lunge at the children to devour them, a shape leaped from behind the doctor and the beast in the distance before it then performed a strong landing on top of the Bunyip, smashing it to the ground as it let out a pained but brief shriek, stunning both the doctor and the kids, "WHAT?!" He exclaimed in sheer shock. The shape in question was a person, or a rather a boy, who then looked up and had a strong expression. He then jumped off the Bunyip, before suddenly, a large glowing orb appeared underneath his feet, and looked to be slowing down his decent as though he was using telekinesis before he landed back to the ground gently. Upon closer inspection, they could see that this kid stood to be around four feet tall, wearing a mismatched ensemble of clothes that include a green striped turtleneck, an aviator cap, brown gloves, brown pants, and a pair of red goggles. He looks to be around eleven years old. Upon seeing him, the doctor let out a growl, "Aquato..." He venomously snarled. The boy looked behind him at the kids, "Is everyone okay?" He asked them with the kids being completely stunned at what was happening though Coraline did not seem to be that stunned as they were, only confused as she had her hands on her hips. "Uh.." Wybie tried to say. "Good. Now stand back...the pros got this covered." He proudly stated as he took a step forward with the Bunyip slowly beginning to stand back up. Just then, another individual landed down beside him using the same telekinetic bubble under her feet. She was a girl that looked to be the same age as him and with similar height. She has long hair that reaches all the way across her back but fashioned into pig-tails, with a single strand of hair hanging down from her forehead. She wears a sleeveless diamond-patterned red and mint green vest, with a dark pink skirt and has black fingerless gloves. She also wears magenta stockings with jet black boots. "Lili...you take care of that mutant Platypus thing. I'll handle the big guy." He said to her revealing her name to be Lili who flashed him an annoyed glance before hitting his arm, "I hope that wasn't an order, Raz. Cause don't forget who really does all their homework before training." She warned him as he rubbed his arm where she hit him while giving her a sheepish look.

The two approached the doctor and the Bunyip which shook itself out of its daze from Raz's attack then looking at him with enraged glowing yellow eyes. "Wow Loboto. You sure have a liking to picking out really ugly animals. But I'm not surprised given that you just wanna fit in with your people." Lili mocked the doctor who was revealed to named Loboto. Coraline leaned into Dipper, "Are these friends of yours?" She asked him an in unimpressed tone of voice, "Gee...I wonder." Dipper responded in a sarcastic fashion, "Well, if it isn't 'agent' Zanotto and 'agent' Aquato. The two little blasted Psychonauts that could." Loboto remarked with a cheek to cheek grin, revealing Raz and Lili to be Psychonauts, though judging from his tone of voice, the two were still not in the status of being real Psychonaut agents, instead being still in training. "And if isn't the crazy doctor who couldn't resist leaving behind bread crumbs from Ontario to here." Raz replied back coldly though Loboto continued to smile madly, "You're not exactly hard to find Dr. Loboto given the fact that you leave pieces of your twisted work behind. And to be honest with you, I'm getting real tired and peeved off from cleaning up your messes." Raz proclaimed in a strong and threatening tone of voice but that only served to amuse Loboto, "Bahaha! How cute! You get your shiny badges and your little field trips with the Psychonauts and suddenly you think you're Sasha Nein." He mocked him angering Raz as he grit his teeth. "Okay, if anyone else is as confused as I am say 'wut'." Flowey spoke up with all the children, aside from Raz and Lili, complying and said 'wut' at the same time due to being just as confused though at the same time they were intrigued. "But as always, like any brat, your brains are too small to comprehend what I'm really doing. So, for the sake of your feeble mind I'll make it simple by giving you a little preview." Loboto declared before he snapped his fingers, commanding the Bunyip to roar and attack by lunging straight at the two. Raz and Lili gasped in alarm before jumping out of the way in time, though Raz jumped to the side while Lili rolled to the ground underneath the jumping Bunyip. The beast instead made its way to the kids who shrieked in fright before they too jumped out the way in time to dodge the Bunyip's attack. Lili looked back with an alarmed face before quickly turning back and gasped to see Loboto looming over her. "I wonder if your brain's as big as your mouth!" He proclaimed as he prepared the drill only to look up and see Raz performing a drop kick on Loboto's face knocking him the ground with a grunt. Raz landed down in front of her, "Lili! Quick! Take that thing down!" Raz told her urgently with Lili nodding, "On it!" She replied before she hovered over with a telekinetic sphere underneath her feet. The Bunyip roared as it swung its tail at Dipper and Norman who yelped and ducked in time with the tail knocking the golf cart further away in the process, "Oh come on, man! You have any idea how much trouble we'll be in now!?" Dipper complained in frustration upon seeing further damage done to the cart. The Bunyip roared as it prepared to leap at them, only to receive a strong punch in the jaw by a large spectral orange hand, knocking it back to the ground a few feet. The attacker was Lili who landed to the ground and cracked her knuckles, "I don't think so, ugly." She said with a smirk as the Bunyip stood back with a deep snarl. "Let's see if this thing likes to get a tan in the summer heat." Lili remarked before she concentrated and held her hand out, with the Bunyip then suddenly finding itself being set ablaze.

The beast roared and shrieked in both panic and pain as it jumped and smashed itself to the ground in an attempt to extinguish the flames. The Bunyip kicked its legs and shook itself as it made its way indirectly towards Coraline, Mabel, Flowey and Wybie who all gasped before Coraline grabbed Mabel and Flowey pulling them both out of the way as the Bunyip smashed against a tree with its blazing body now setting the tree aflame, and it was not long before the fire began to spread out, "...oh crap." Lili cursed as she realized her mistake. "Now that just makes everything better..." Flowey sardonically stated with Coraline looking over in disbelief at this course of action from Lili. Raz in the meantime walked over to Loboto who was knocked to the ground as he rubbed his chin with a grumble, "I'd stay down if I were you, Loboto." Raz warned him with narrowed eyes. "Stay down? Ha! It looks like the cap of yours is overloading the circulation of your brain...cause you don't know how to pick your fights carefully, Aquato." Loboto remarked and before Raz could react, he was suddenly swarmed by the crab droids, who all jumped on him earning surprised yelps and grunts as Raz was completely coated in them before they started to electrocute him, "Agh! Ah! L-Lili! Psychic e-emergency here! And a legit one this time!" Raz called out to Lili's aid but unfortunately she was too occupied with containing the spreading fire she indirectly caused by setting the Bunyip ablaze, "I'm a little busy here, Raz!" She responded as she moved the flames with her pyrokinesis in a telekinetic bubble before extinguishing them all while the Bunyip moved around, rolling on the floor to put itself out. "This is bananas!" Mabel exclaimed in bewilderment, "For once I actually agree with you, Mabel." Flowey said in agreement as he too was stunned by this event. "I think a double high profile lawsuit won't cover all the damage done here." Neil remarked as Norman was next to him. "And either I'm more crazy than usual but I think we're currently in more danger than we were before." Wybie proclaimed nervously, "I mean it can't be just me, right?" He wondered with Norman and Dipper looking at him, "No. I don't think it's just you." Dipper stated agreeing with Wybie when Norman turned to Coraline, "Coraline? What do we do?" He questioned as Coraline looked around before she noticed the grappling hook that was lying by the damaged golf cart. She looked back to where Loboto was now menacingly looming over the restrained Raz, before he activated his drilling hand, "Now let's see what we can do about that rotten mouth of yours." He madly said in glee as Raz glared at him intensely through grit teeth while he was restrained by the crab droids. Coraline groaned and wiped his face, "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.." She muttered under her breath before running over to the grappling gun, taking it, and sprinting over to Raz and Loboto before stopping and aiming, "And that's to always get a bunch of dorks out of a sticky situation like this." Coraline continued before she fired the grappling hook as it speedily flew forward before hitting Loboto in the face once again, "Agh! My face! What is it with you brats and always hitting my beautiful face!?" Loboto exclaimed in fury and pain as he was knocked the ground. Coraline huffed before tossing the gun aside and stomped her way towards Loboto, all while the crab droids looked to where Loboto was knocked in concern, which gave Raz the opportunity to release a burst of telekinetic energy knocking the droids away. He sighed and panted a little though winced a pain from the electrocution.

Coraline walked past him towards Loboto, "Um, Miss? You shoul-" Raz tried to advise her but Coraline cut him off, "Can it, brown baron." She said firmly as Loboto saw one of his crab droids crawling towards him, making him grin in delight and reached over, only for Coraline to stomp on the droid hard with her yellow rain boots startling the mad doctor. He looked up to see Coraline was not at all happy, as she then cracked her knuckles, "This is the part where you're the one that's gonna need a doctor." Coraline menacingly said before she kicked Loboto in the face knocking him on his back, "How do you like that, huh?!" Before kicked him in the ribs, "How about this?! Is that the kind of brain cavity you wanted, scarecrow?! Huh?!" She yelled as she continued to beat him down with Raz flinching a little at the strikes though he was moderately impressed by Coraline's efforts. "Zing." Neil remarked as he got the joke, "Gotta admit. That actually made me smile." Flowey grinned in sanctification upon seeing the doctor get beaten up by a thirteen year old. Coraline was about to kick him again before she heard the Bunyip galloping behind her and gasped then jumping out of the way with a shout when the Bunyip landed down where she was, effectively knocking her away. The beast was singed terribly by Lili's attack until it picked up Loboto in its mouth with the crab droids crawling up the monster, "I'll be back for you, Aquato! And your little girlfriend too!" Loboto swore before making his retreat with the Bunyip and the crab droids as Coraline stood up and harshly glared at where the doctor ran, "Hmph. Jerkoff." She insulted him one last time before turning around to inspect the aftermath of the skirmish and to see if anyone was harmed. Safe to say, no one was, aside from Raz to some degree as he was recovering from Loboto's attack while Lili continued to put out the flames, with Dipper joining in by trying to put them with a fire extinguisher that was stored in the golf cart. Mabel stood by calming Flowey down since he was not a fan of fire due to being a flower. Norman, Neil, and Wybie looked at her with expressions that said they had no idea nor any word on what to say when it came to what happened tonight. Telepaths, talking flowers, psycho dentists, a cyborg Platypus, and now robot brain crabs. Coraline would honestly snap at this point given that this was more than what she bargained for. Granted she should be excited, but given that today's events put both her and her friends' lives in danger, she was more angry than excited. Raz looked to his side to see a twitching crab droid, heavily damaged after Coraline stomped on it, and picked it up with two hands, examining it with curious narrowed eyes. It was not until he looked up to see Coraline standing in front of him with her arms crossed and had a frown, "Alright...question one." She began as she was really demanding some explanations on what was going on here.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls, Undertale, ParaNorman, Coraline, or Psychonauts. Read and Review.**


	3. Ticking Time Bombs

Dawn was approaching soon with the children already having returned back to the Mystery Shack. The golf cart was seen parked outside but was heavily damaged to the point where it was dented and scratched greatly. The roof of the cart itself was torn and shredded. Honestly, it was a miracle that the cart was still able to function, though this was thanks in part to Wybie since he is efficient in how machine operate. When they returned, both Dipper and Mabel were startled to realize that Grunkle Stan had already returned but thankfully, according to Soos, Stan was quite tired to the point where he just did not have the energy to be angry at the kids for running out late again, and even dismissed the idea with instead believing that they just hung out with Wendy and her friends. Grunkle Stan was currently sound asleep up in his room, though this did not ease Dipper and Mabel in the least given that once he wakes up he will not only chew them out but ground them for life due to damaging the golf cart. Next to the cart were the two bicycles that Coraline, Norman, Neil, and Wybie use for transportation laid out on the floor. Inside the gift shop, the four children along with the Psychonauts Raz and Lili were currently stationed in random spots though Norman, Neil, and Coraline were checking out some of the strange and bizarre items in here. Neil was poking a jar that had several eyeballs, who then all turned to look at him when he prodded the jar, "Yeesh." Neil voiced in disturbance while Norman was clicking a zombie themed pen and smiled liking how it looks. Before all that, however, Coraline demanded an explanation from Raz and it was certainly quite the elaboration much to Lili's annoyance since Psychonauts are prohibited from providing details of the agency's work. It was quite a lot to take in, and they all decided that it would be best to go somewhere safe, let themselves relax, and then have their minds blown. Flowey was by the cash register with the Pines twins behind the counter. Dipper was calculating the stats of the damage they caused while Mabel was busy twirling a few rings on a pen. "Okay so, lemme get this straight...you two are actually part of a secret government agency called the Psychonauts. And one that collects kids with telepathic powers?" Flowey recapped just so he was not going insane. Raz and Lili gave each other brief glances before turning back to Flowey, "That's pretty much the gist of it, yeah." Raz simply replied with Lili adding, "Though it's not just reading minds. It can be a lot of things related to it." Coraline turned to her as she was adjusting the dragonfly hairpin on her hair, "Yeah like having the skill to almost cause a forest fire." She said lowly with Lili giving her a harsh glare. "And who are you guys again?" Dipper requested with a raised brow, "Razputin Aquato, junior Psychonaut in training. You could just call me Raz for short." He introduced himself, "Lili Zanotto. Also a Psychonaut in training...and also the self-proclaimed babysitter of captain airhead." She introduced while also pointing over to Raz who gave her a look. "And you guys are going after some insane surgeon that has an obsession over collecting brains...? The irony kills me." Norman remarked rubbing his head.

"Technically he's a dentist." Raz corrected him. "Since when do dentists go after brains? Seriously, this guy needs to retake medical school." Flowey stated rolling his eyes. "Totes! Like, my dentist has just one of those big mustaches and a strange fascination with that thingy behind my throat." Mabel added in as she pointed at her uvula. "You mean your uvula?" Wybie clarified in question with a raised brow prompting Mabel to gasp, "Shame on you! We don't say that while there're girls here!" She crossly said to him. "That's honestly not the bad part...because I've run some numbers and it looks like we'll be in eternal debt for the rest of our natural lives..." Dipper groaned anxiously before he planted his face against the counter, "We're so dead.." He mumbled in a downtrodden tone of voice. "Come on, Dipper. It can't be that bad!" Mabel reassured him as she patted his back, "Yeah, dude. You could just say that a giant mutant platypus was the one that wrecked the cart." Neil advised him. "Sure. He'll believe that over an insane doctor any day." Flowey sarcastically said to him. "I'm still freaked out about the fact that there's a talking flower in the same room with us." Wybie said as he referred to Flowey. "Yeah now that is something I really did not expect." Raz said in agreement with Lili squinting her eyes at Flowey almost as if she was using her powers on him, " _It's...strange. It's like he's a flower but at the same time he's not. It's almost as if he's a mix between two things."_ Lili spoke telepathically to Raz. "Where'd you get that talking flower?" Lili asked Dipper and Mabel, "Oh! We found him in a big mountain!" Mabel replied in a bouncy manner before she hugged flower, "And we're now buddy buds!" She declared with Flowey growling at the physical contact. "Hey! How about you all stop gawking at the talking flower and start worrying about Frankenstein out there!" Flowey shouted in annoyance. "Doctor, dentist, baker...who cares? That guy's still out there and he's crazy dangerous. So, I think we have bigger problems than your passive-aggressive uncle's-" Coraline began to say when Dipper quickly corrected her, "Grunkle's." Coraline eyed him at that showing she really did not care, "Grunkle's...wrath." She finished as she put her hands on her hips. "Hey, uh, Coraline? I hate bringing this up right now...but there's also the looming wrath of my dad." Norman reminded her nervously. "Aaaand there's that." Coraline said pinching the bridge of her nose before looking at Norman, "How do you think he's doing, anyway?" She wondered and speaking Mr. Babcock, he was currently inside the Greasy Diner sitting by the bar and trying to have anyone help him find a mechanic in Gravity Falls. Though judging by the look on his face which was sheer exasperation and the pumping vein on his forehead, he was none too happy, especially since he was talking to a woman only known as Lazy Susan. He had been with her for around twenty five minutes and the conversation was going nowhere. He let out a growl, about ready to snap, until he inhaled and exhaled, calming himself down as best he could. "Alright...let's try this one more time. I need...to see...a freaking mechanic." He clarified in the best possible form of the English language. Lazy Susan's face lit up when she heard that, "A mechanic? Ohh! Haha! Well, why didn't ya say so?" She questioned him in a buoyant tone but Norman's dad did not find this at all amusing given that his left eye was twitching in extreme agitation and was clenching his fists. The reason she was called Lazy Susan was due to her lazy eye. Lazy Susan wears light blue eye shadow and has her lazy eye closed. She also wears pinkish mauve lipstick. She has gray hair in a beehive hairstyle, a grayish rose dress, and a white apron around her waist with a brown stain that looks like coffee. She has a hint of a double-chin. Her fingernails are long and are usually painted red.

"Let's see here...are there any mechanics around here to start? Huh...hey! Grillby, honey! Do you know any mechanics around here?!" Lazy Susan called out to an individual known as Grillby from inside the kitchen. She leaned in waiting for a response while Norman's dad looked over a little to hear him. Strangely there was no response that is until Lazy Susan, "Oh that's great! You're just in luck! There actually is a mechanic here!" She responded and the odd thing was that Norman's dad did not hear any sort of response from this Grillby guy in the back. "Terrific. Where can I find him...?" He asked with anticipation when Lazy Susan pointed out the window, "He's right outside!" She pointed in reply with Norman's dad looking behind in surprise only to be shocked when he saw that the mechanic was actually loaded in a body bag and being rolled inside an ambulance on a gurney. "Poor Spanners O'Mally...he was the best mechanic in town. He was the only mechanic in town, too." Lazy Susan mourned the deceased mechanic with Norman's dad having a look of sheer disbelief until he slammed his face against the counter, then slapping the back of his head with his hands once, and ran them down slowly as he lifted his head up with his hands wiping over his face. A moment passed when he picked up the mug next to him, "Well...I hope it wasn't the coffee that got him." He remarked as he glanced at the mug. "Oh of course not!" Lazy Susan said before she reached down and picked up what looked to be some sort of hybrid of a cat and dog. It resembled a cat, with dog ears on the side of its head as well as its normal cat ears, shoulder length black hair, and blue shirt. "It was his cat allergies!" Lazy Susan specified with a bright expression while Norman's dad leaned back, dumbfounded by this. The small animal began to vibrate a little before it then patted his nose, "hOI!" It squeaked and that was it. Norman's dad had enough and decided to quickly leave the Diner as fast he could before another brain cell pops. The creature coughed out what looked to be pieces of torn up colored paper in the coffee that Norman's father was drinking from, "Agh, Temmie! You've gone and spat your Temmie Flakes in the coffee again!" She sourly chastised Temmie who simply responded with another, "hOI!" And that seemed to have answered Coraline's question as Norman said, "He'll be fine...at least until he catches up with us." He responded to her with Coraline letting out a light sigh, "Well, before that happens, I think we should take care of our friend the psycho dentist." She declared when Dipper then said, "All those in favor of NOT dying tonight say aye." He raised his hand with all the children complying and raising their hands as well, "Aye." They replied in unison. "So...Caroline was it?" Flowey said in question mispronouncing Coraline's name which was a huge pet peeve of hers, "It's _Cor_ -aline." She corrected him sternly in aggravation. "Whatever. Since you, for some bizarre reason, are giving out the orders...what do you suggest we do, then?" Flowey asked her with narrowed eyes.

"First thing is to get information on this guy. And what better way than to ask his two favorite patients." Coraline replied directing the statement towards Raz and Lili whom approached near the counter. "Well then it's a good thing we had the mind to come with you." Raz remarked, "What? Are you serious, Raz? These guys are normals! This is a job for Psychonauts only." Lili told him sternly. "I know Lili but...we're not exactly _full_ Psychonauts...plus they did kinda help us out so it won't hurt to have them in on this." Raz calmly retorted with Lili scoffing before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a folder. He set the folder on the counter, before opening it revealing a picture of Loboto along with some information on his background, actions, and so forth. The children along with Flowey all grouped in to see, "His name is Dr. Caligosto Loboto, D. D. S. Despite his alibi the database showed no records on this guy's background. Like his date of birth, place of birth or anything else. It's like he just came out of nowhere." Raz began to elaborate, "What we do know is what he's been up to." Lili added in as she slid a couple of pictures of what looked to be Loboto's victims making some of the kids cringe at the sights. The pictures showed the victims under the effects of lobotomy, and even when the Psychonauts managed to return some of the brains, they were still feeling the effects. "He's been going around from country to state across the world in the span of a few months. So far, he's only been in two countries and seven states with the more recent one being Ontario." Lili stated as Raz placed a finger on one of the pictures, "And has been collecting brains as usual. Though this time it's not exactly the norm where he uses the brains to power up some robotic destruct-o tanks." He explained with Dipper's eyes lighting up upon hearing that, "It's to turn people into Frankenstein-ish monsters, right?" He replied in question prompting Raz and Lili to glance at him, "Pretty much, yeah. He was focused on people at first but then started to experiment on animals. And ones that would benefit him...until he found this place." Raz continued to say commenting on Gravity Falls. "I hate to say it but...he chose right. This place is crawling with the freakiest and most dangerous things you could imagine." Dipper proclaimed with Norman stepping in, "Judging from we've seen in the forest back there...I'll believe it." He stated anxiously. "What about those creepy crab things?" Neil asked them. "Those are...actually new. And that's the thing...each time Loboto goes in a different place he just steps up his game. How? We have no idea. But we have reason to believe that he's getting some help." Raz assumed with suspicion. "What makes you say that?" Dipper then asked him. "Just call it a hunch." Lili replied in his stead, "And this is standard procedure. Not exactly the type of field for normal people." She added smugly before closing the folder. "Why do I feel like I'm in a spy movie all of a sudden..?" Flowey remarked in bewilderment at what he was hearing, "You'd look pretty great in a suit though." Mabel complimented with a giggle. "Huh...I actually would." Flowey found himself agreeing with her. "In short...he's a highly unstable criminal and evil mastermind." Lili clarified crossing her arms. "And we're secret psychic agents." Raz proclaimed proudly with a grin and adjusted his goggles. Mabel looked at him with admiration in her eyes, which Flowey noticed and sneered at that, "Oh brother..."

"You're kidding me, right? Do you really expect me to believe that the government employs young covert agents? Most of all you maniacs?" Coraline questioned with skepticism and bewilderment but in a stern tone. "What're you getting at?" Lili questioned her firmly. "What I'm getting at is the fact that you two brainiacs almost got us killed back there. And just to refresh your memories...you almost burned the entire forest down while you almost let that Bunny thing kill us." Coraline reprimanded them. "It's called a Bunyip." Dipper corrected her. "And who just so happened to stay there while we were on a mission? Oh, and also, who's the one that told you to get outta here since you clowns could've gotten hurt?" Lili shot back at her, "Ohoho yeah. Cause that would make things so much better if we decided to leave you do all the work." Coraline retorted sardonically. "And if you think for one second that I'm just gonna let you two take charge then you're surely mistaken. Because I for one don't wanna be toe tagged and body bagged." She continued to say. "O-Okay, Jonsie I think we got the point." Wybie told her gently trying to get her to stop before this gets any bad. "That's still on you, blue streak. Cause you're the one that decided to stay behind and take on a giant monster!" Lili fought against her with the tension between them continuing to escalate. "Lili just relax..." Raz pleaded but neither of them listened. "I've had my fair share monsters so a Hippie Bunny is nothing new to me!" Coraline shot back at her once again as the two girls stared each other down with the rest being a bit nervous the more this argument was escalating. "Still a Bunyip." Dipper again corrected. "You're way more delusional than I thought." Lili mocked her. "Oh, yeah. I'm the one that's delusional given that the first thing about using fire powers is to use it while in the middle of a stupid forest!" Coraline exclaimed. "Keep it up and that won't be the only thing I'll set on fire!" Lili threatened as she stood up to Coraline with a furious glare, "And the fire won't be the only thing I'll be putting out!" Coraline shot back at her angrily until her and Lili were then restrained by Wybie and Raz respectively while shooting insults at each other and kicking their legs a little to get free in a desperate attempt to engage in a cat fight. Neil, Norman, Dipper and Flowey all just stared at the two girls with Wybie and Raz starting to struggle in restraining them, "What a shock...that solves exactly nothing." Flowey remarked shaking his head. "And knowing Coraline she isn't gonna back down anytime soon." Norman stated before turning to Dipper, "Do you have any ideas, Dipper?" He asked him who then bit his pen in thought and had this thinking face. "Hey, guys! Check me out!" Mabel addressed with Dipper, Norman, Neil, and Flowey all turning to her. Mabel had a vest on with the title of the Mystery Shack, wearing red gloves, and Grunkle Stan's shower cap. "She then placed on two buttons on her eyes to mimic his robotic eyes. "I'm Doctor Loboto! I'm a psycho butt that likes to sleep in my gross lair, eat Cheetos, and watch Grey's Anatomy all cause I was neglected and was bad at sports! Womp womp wooooomp!" She did a mock impression of the mad doctor with her brother, Norman, and Flowey just staring until Neil started clapping his hands, "That was awesome! You should be in theater!" He cheered for her, "Thank you, thank you, I try." She bowed while Flowey just scoffed.

Dipper, however, seemed to have an idea in mind as he smiled with a confident look. "I might have a few ideas." He turned to Norman in response to his question. Though, they all were startled when they saw Coraline let out a frightened yelp upon seeing Mabel. More specifically, it was the buttons that were on her eyes as Coraline jumped back with a stagger until Wybie caught her. Her eyes were wide and even seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing much to confusion and bewilderment of the others with Mabel being especially confused as Coraline mumbled the words 'buttons' and 'eyes' in a fearful stutter. "Is her head gonna explode? Cause that would be awesome." Flowey grinned. "Um, no. I don't think so." Norman answered as he too was highly confused by Coraline's reaction towards Mabel's mock attire of Loboto. Dipper then sighed, "Look, like it or not, we're all gonna have to work together if we wanna take down Loboto." He proclaimed with Flowey then glancing at him, "And how exactly are we gonna do that?" He questioned him. "Yeah, broski. I mean he's got like an army of robo-creepo brain crabs and a big giant mean platypus!" Mabel joined flailing her arms. "Well, lucky for us I'm something of an ideas man." Dipper replied with a smug grin. "Really? Hmm. Remind me of a time where your ideas actually worked?" Flowey said in a sardonic tone of voice. "Hey, first off, the only reason they don't work like they're supposed to is because SOME-body doesn't exactly read the instruction manual completely." Dipper retorted bitterly. "Well somebody else doesn't exactly know how to write in proper English. Seriously, I'm a flower not some anime obsessed, noodle eating nerd!" Flowey replied back in annoyance. "Fine. If you want 'simple'. Then I'll give you simple...we make a cannon." Dipper revealed though the children and Flowey just stared at him as if waiting for further answers, "And...?" Coraline urged him to continue. "And not just any cannon. But a net cannon." Dipper continued in specification. "A net cannon? Someone forgot to take their moron pills." Lili mocked while rolling her eyes. "Hey, he wanted easy so I gave him just that!" Dipper stated with a frown. "Look, it's appreciated but this is where you leave the Psychonauts biz to the actual Psychonauts." Raz referred to himself and Lili. "No can do, dweebs." Coraline spoke up as she took a step forward, "I wanna make it till tomorrow as much as you do, but I also wanna do it in one piece. Plus, from what I've seen you and helmet hair couldn't even psychic your way out of a paper bag." Coraline said to the Psychonauts in training. "That was just a minor glitch in the program! But we're ready for whatever Loboto dishes out this time." Raz proclaimed confidently. "Speak for yourself, airhead. Also, not of you are exactly qualified to handle what Loboto brings from under his shower cap." Lili said to them with furrowed brows. "And neither are you if Loboto's seafood get their claws on you." Coraline retorted folding her arms together. "Not to mention that he still has that big monster with him." Wybie added.

"There's that too. Which may or may not be getting some upgrades. Cause if I know anything about psycho doctors, which are in movies, is that they don't always show up with the same trick. They've always got something new...which means that we'll get beyond stomped if we just plow through wherever he's hiding." Coraline remarked. "Honestly guys...she does have a point." Dipper spoke up in agreement with Coraline. "You're agreeing with her? This really is the end times." Flowey said in a witty manner. "Look, all I'm saying is that if Loboto's preparing then we gotta prepare, too. We just need to be smart about this." He stated further as he stepped by Coraline and the two Psychonauts. "And you really think you can take on Loboto's monsters even with all the prep you made? Yeah, sounds really smart" Lili questioned him in a challenging tone. "Not as smart as when you almost set the whole place on fire with us in it." Coraline brought up the subject again prompting Wybie to plant his gloved hand in his face, "Oh boy..." He groaned with Neil sighing and plopping to ground on his rear, "We're doomed." He voiced in a deadpan voice. Norman rose an eyebrow, before he then began to think for a moment. He thought back to what Dipper said about some kind of cannon that could shoot a net, and then looked over to the journal that was on the counter. He recalled during their introductions of what Dipper spoke about the book's contents, mainly things that are supernatural in nature. Since the Bunyip is a mythical creature then it definitely had information on the beast. He continued to try and tie these dots together until he reached a success, "Not yet we're not." Norman retorted Neil until the seer looked over and flinched to hear Coraline and the Psychonauts along with Dipper and Flowey arguing intensely. "Need I remind you that you guys were the idiots that decided to take a walk in the park during late hours in the first place?" Flowey growled, "And need I remind you that your little friend here almost ran us over because apparently they didn't know the first thing about breaks?" Coraline shot back the flower. "Guys listen-" Norman tried to get their attention. "Well if you guys would've just stayed in the car then we wouldn't have accidentally ran you over while _running for our lives_!" Dipper exclaimed to Coraline. "Guys can you j-" Norman again peladed but to no avail. "Our lives would still be in danger if we stayed in the middle of the road with a psycho doctor on the loose! And now it's even more danger thanks to this Pyromaniac!" Coraline pointed at Lili who sneered at her. "Ohhh! Looks like there's more than one pyromaniac in the room cause you just got burned, girl!" Mabel oddly cheered for Coraline. "Oh, you wanna talk about fire? Then how about I literally heat up this conversation?!" She threatened as she summoned a fire ball in her hand startling everyone, especially Flowey who jutted into his pot in fear. Coraline, however, did not back down as she stubbornly took a step toward Lili prompting Wybie to restrain her once again, " **GUYS!** " Norman cried out forcing everyone to stop what they were doing and all turn to him. "That's enough! Bickering and fighting won't get us anywhere! It's just wasting time and the more we do the less time we have until we dig our own graves." Norman proclaimed with furrowed brows.

"Coraline, you're right. It's up to all of us to work together and fix this." Norman said to Coraline who smirked as she calmed down allowing Wybie to release her. "And I mean _all_ of us. Because if we're gonna take down Loboto we'll have to do it by fighting fire with fire...no pun intended." Norman directed the last sentence towards Lili who slowly extinguished her flames and calmed down as well. "Dipper's right. If we're gonna do this then we do it the smart way. Loboto's probably expecting us so it's all the more likely he's preparing. Which means we gotta prepare, too." Norman continued to say. "But how do we do that? He's more than likely got an army with him." Wybie timidly said. "True, but we've got experience and knowledge on our side." Norman responded with a confident smirk with the kids nodding in agreement to that. "Well, good thing I took this with me." Raz stated as he reached into his backpack and took out what looked to be the damaged crab drone much to everyone's surprise. "That's a pretty good start." Norman approved before turning to Dipper, "Dipper, does that book of yours have anything abut the Bunyip?" He asked him. "You kidding? This book almost has everything." Dipper replied with anticipation and a grin. "Perfect. Cause we're gonna need it." Norman said when he saw Coraline approaching, "And what about project mouse trap?" She referred to Dipper's cannon, "Well, it's simple so we can manage it I hope. And that cannon does sound pretty promising." Norman answered with a smirk. "Then let's get down to business." Dipper proclaimed with Mabel and Neil tossing their arms up in cheer, "Woop woop!" They both yelled joyfully when Dipper then placed the journal on the counter, opened it and flipped the pages as the kids and Flowey huddled around him curiously as well as being intrigued by the journal. "There it is...the Bunyip." Dipper stopped as he trailed his finger down, mumbling the words a little, when he stopped with a lit expression, "Ah! Weaknesses! If there is one thing in the world that the Bunyip hates more than anything...it's the scent of the woolly Jub Jub plant." Dipper read with Mabel snorting at the word, "Ha...Woolly Jub Jub." She snickered causing Coraline and Lili to roll their eyes at her antics. "Okay, so we know how to stop it...but how exactly _can_ we stop it?" Raz wondered with a curious brow. "We could maybe lace the net with the stuff. I mean, if there's one thing we gotta watch out for while we're after Loboto it's his pet." Coraline proclaimed. "She's right. It says here that a Bunyip's body is exceptionally tough to the point where it can survive pretty strong hits...even bullets." Dipper said as he showed the information in the book. "So our best strategy is to incapacitate it." Flowey proclaimed and then asked, "But what about these things?" He pointed at the crab droid that was on the counter. "We've seen similar things like them before in Ontario. And the last time we took them down is with an EMP." Raz answered. "An EMP? Okay I know we're in a room with a bunch of eggheads but an EMP isn't exactly something that's gonna be a piece of cake." Coraline stated with Raz letting out a snort, "Then it's pretty lucky I've got this!" He removed what looked to be a spherical metallic object in his palm, "An EMP grenade...courtesy of the Psychonauts. You're welcome." He smugly stated with a smirk though some of them were not really impressed.

"The grenade's one thing but what about the cannon?" Lili then asked with Coraline smiling, "Well, Wyborn over here is kinda one with the machines. Give him a tool and a few scraps and presto! He can pretty much make anything." She commended Wybie's talents who was flustered by the praise. "I'm pretty sure Soos won't mind if you borrowed a tool or two." Dipper said to him with a smile as well though Wybie looked to be quite nervous in building it. "I...I don't know about this, Jonsie." He timidly said in doubt until Coraline hit him in the arm, "Ow!" He winced and rubbed his arm, "Aw, come on, motor mouth. You got this." Coraline said to him with a reassuring smile with him returning it weakly and nodding once. "What's next?" Coraline asked in growing excitement. "Well first thing's first is that we need to track Loboto down. Raz? Lili? Think you can handle it?" Norman queried them with the two Psychonauts smiling confidently, "Easy." Raz responded followed by Lili, "No problem." Flowey then said, "And we're gonna need protection. Lots of it...a whole lot of protection." He suggested with Neil raising his arm, "And dinner. A lot of dinner." He added when Mabel slid in, "And a musical montage to put it all together!" She declared joviantly. "Ugh, Mabel not another musical montage.." Flowey groaned. "Awh don't be a grump, Flowey. Besides we only had an 80's montage last week. But this montage is in the 2000's!" Mabel said to him with a grin before she twirled once and brought out a CD in the air. She set down the cassette player, and inserted the disc. All the kids then looked at each other, ready to prepare themselves and having looks of confidence and anticipation, "Huh. How 'bout that? Looks like we do make a good team when we're not trying to kill each other." Dipper stated with a smirk. " Then let's get to work, boys and girls." Coraline announced as she pressed play. The music was Over My Head by Lit. A sequence of scenes showed the kids were hard at work in preparing themselves: One scene showed Wybie using a blow torch to weld a piece of metal against the side of the golf cart, presumably repairing it as well as providing it with some armor. Another scene showed Norman and Flowey searching for the Woolly Jub Jub plant around the shack with Norman holding the journal in one hand, and Flowey in the other. Flowey had a small head torch in order to search through the dark parts of the forest. Norman stepped on something which immediately caused both of them to scrunch their faces and let out sounds of discomfort forcing Norman to back away and look to see that they found the Jub Jub plants. Norman grinned with a lit expression as he was pinching his nose while Flowey coughed a little at the scent as it smelled like intense mint mixed with other things that would normally light someone's nostrils on fire. The next scene showed Dipper and Mabel sorting out some potential weapons, which consisted of a mace, a bat, a katana, an egg beater, a spatula, a frying pan, and a ninja star. Mabel picked up the frying pan and the grappling hook before she huffed air into the bottom of the pan and polished it, before wiggling her eyebrows at her reflection. Dipper was attempting to pick up the mace but was unable to due to his noodle arms, that is until Coraline stepped in and offered to help which she then tugged the mace strongly, swinging it around and nearly beheading the twins whom quickly ducked, before the weight of the mace dragged Coraline backward and smashed into the table with her falling to the floor. Coraline let out a sheepish chuckle while Dipper just wiped his face. The following scene showed Wybie finishing the bazooka, with Raz putting the net inside in order to test it. Wybie gave him a thumbs up before the bazooka shook a little and fired in on itself, with the net catching and ensaring Lili a few feet away. The fiery headed girl slowly turned with a dark and menacing stare, prompting Wybie and Raz to just as slowly back away and hide behind the armored golf cart. Neil in the meantime was trying to get some snacks from the vending machine in the gift shop. He pressed a few codes in, when suddenly, the vending machine actually began to slide to the side as though it were some kind of door and leading to a secret entrance behind it. That is until Neil kicked the vending machine, forcing it to return to its original position, and then spat out a Sneakers bar much to his delight.

The second to last scene showed Lili using her telekinesis to set the Jub Jub plants around points of the net while also using her special gift of herbaphony to 'talk' to them and assure them it was for the greater good. Raz stuck the Jub Jub plants with glue, then inspected the EMP grenade he had 'borrowed' before returning it into his satchel. All while Wybie made the finishing touches on the bazooka since it malfunctioned last time and almost cost both him and Raz's life. He double checked everything and when everything was finished he grinned in satisfaction and delight. The final scene showed all the kids standing around the cart with the bazooka placed on top of it. Coraline stood at the right with her hands on her hips and having a proud grin on her face, with Wybie standing next to her looking a bit nervous though excited and proud of his work at the same time, Neil and Norman stood by him with Neil chewing on the Sneakers bar, Dipper and Mabel stood next to them also having excited and proud expressions with Mabel holding Flowey in her hands but the flower did not seem to be all that impressed although secretly he is very intrigued to see where this all goes. The last two were Raz and Lilil having the same expressions as the others and having their arms crossed. "Well...w-what do you think?" Wybie eagerly asked as Dipper examined the modified golf cart, though it had a few metallic plating to compensate for the loss of certain parts but acted as armor, the openings of the cart were lined with three narrow steel bars but became built in armored doors. Lastly, the bazooka was stationed on top of the cart itself. "That thing looks crazier than Loboto..." Raz remarked. "A statement in of itself." Flowey joined in rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I'm moderately impressed." Dipper admitted with a small smile when Norman turned to Coraline, "So, what's the verdict, Coraline?" He asked her with Coraline noticing all of them turning to her patiently or eagerly waiting for an answer. Though Lili just gave her a scowl and deep frown. Coraline turned to the cart for a moment, then back to the others, before shrugging her shoulders casually, "It'll do the job." She responded nonchalantly. "Let's get going. The sun's a-coming and I'm already tired of you dorks." She continued to say with an agitated tone of voice and look as she was brushing her arms and shirt. "This is gonna be a disaster." Flowey remarked with Mabel then saying, "But it's gonna be the fun kind of disaster!" She reinterpreted his statement with a joyful grin. "Yep. Cause if there's a disaster then it's gotta be the fun kind. Which means we all get to be having fun while we're in a life or death situation." Neil said optimistically, "Heck yeah! Up top!" Mabel raised her hand up with Neil giving her a high five though this did not ease Flowey in the least, "Why did I agree to come up here in the human world...?" He groaned as he placed his sepals against his face.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls, Undertale, ParaNorman, Coraline, or Psychonauts. Read and Review.**


	4. The Doctor's Appointment

The sky was a deep shade of purple signalling the arrival of dawn. The children had already set everything up with their most valuable weapon being the cannon. Coraline walked past Wybie as he was on his bike before she flipped his mask down over his face with a smirk and sat down behind him. Neil was sitting behind Norman on his own bike while Dipper was getting inside the somewhat repaired and modified golf cart. Mabel eventually got inside herself, sitting next to Dipper and having Flowey on her lap, and lastly Raz and Lili hovered down using the telekinetic bubbles underneath their feet next to them. "This is stupid." Flowey grumbled. "Honestly...recapping on us fighting a psycho dentist that has a giant monster for a pet and small robot brain crabs...yeah it kinda is." Dipper remarked in agreement. "Trust me when I say that Loboto isn't the craziest thing I've run into." Raz said to them. "Given that he's a dentist that likes to pull out brains...I'll believe it." Norman also said with Mabel grinning, "Well, since we're all gonna see the dentist...I guess we better 'brace' ourselves! Zing!" She quipped while showing her own braces with almost all the others giving her shrill and annoyed looks while groaning from how terrible that was, "Haha I just got that!...I think..?" Neil questioned dumbly, "Can we all just get this over before Mabel cracks another stupid joke!?" Flowey exclaimed. "Too late! Actually it's not that late to go see the dentist cause it's only...tooth hurty! Zing!" Mabel quipped once again, "Mabel...it's not even two thirty." Coraline corrected her with an annoyed glance. "OH MY GOD PLEASE JUST GO!" The flower cried out in fury and they all moved ahead hastily with the twins riding the golf cart, Coraline and Wybie along with Neil and Norman riding their bikes, and Raz and Lili hovering on the telekinetic bubbles underneath them next to the kids, heading off in order to face Loboto. Two hours later, the children had already made it to the town, though there was not one single sign of life to be seen, which is obvious given that it was quite late and was already approaching dawn. Though there were the occasional critters rummaging in the trash bins by the alleyways like raccoons and cats. One odd sight showed the raccoon looked to be exchanging some garbage with a rat as though they were reenacting a trade off between two criminals, especially since the rat and the raccoon were giving off shady looks. The two animals jumped in alarm and quickly scurried off right when Coraline and the others were pedaling, driving, and hovering respectively past them. Wybie moved his mask up to look around a bit nervously along with Coraline though she was more cautious rather than nervous. The twins were driving slowly a little as Dipper was examining the surroundings along with Mabel, when she noticed that Flowey seemed to be on edge. She smiled and tenderly stroked the top of his head in comfort. While normally he would be annoyed, Flowey allowed it this time and would try his best to hide his comfort, instead only pouting a little in chagrin.

Dipper rose one eyebrow and squinted his eyes out in front to see before turning to the Psychonauts in training, "Raz? Lili? Anything?" He asked them as the two were using their telepathy to find any trace of Loboto, however, they were finding it to be difficult given that Loboto uses the shower cap to block any attempts of a psychic invading his mind. "I'm sensing something but...I can't pinpoint the exact location." Lili responded as she had one hand on her left temple, "Did you try that Bunyip thing?" Norman asked as well with Raz then answering, "Reading an animal's mind is...pretty messy. But even then we still don't have a clear image on where they are." Coraline rolled her eyes, "Fat load of help you two are." She told them mockingly. "Why don't you try being extrasensory? Because you're just being an extra-" Lili was about to step up the insult game until Raz quickly cut her off, "Okay! Look, can we just fight the mad scientist instead of just fighting each other for once?" He suggested as he was honestly getting tired of all this bickering, but given that Lili and Coraline have really bad blood, it was hard. "I don't exactly see you pulling your weight, either." Coraline told Raz who shot her a glare. "Death by idiots. I always knew I'd go down like this." Flowey remarked in aggravation. "Maybe we can try asking for directions!" Neil spoke up with Flowey giving him a look, "Ask who? This place is ghost town!" He replied while gesturing to the emptiness of the slumbering town. Neil then had a thoughtful look for a moment until his face lit up when Flowey mentioned the word 'ghost' and promptly turned to Norman, shaking his shoulders a little in excitement. "Dude! I got an idea!" Neil whispered happily and he was about to address the matter to the rest of the kids only for Norman to quickly stop him, and shook his head in refusal much to Neil's confusion. Norman then slowly turned back and quite bizarrely, he saw what shockingly looked to be a multitude of ghosts roaming around the area they were in. They resembled ordinary people but had a phantasmic green aura and appearance around them like popular ghost Slimer from Ghost Busters. Surprisingly, none of the other kids noticed them at all, and were even still bickering with each other while the ghosts moved past them like they were nothing. However, the only one who could see them, was Norman himself given that his eyes were darting around the area, following the ghosts that were wandering around the place, conversing with each other or just staying in one spot where they presumably died in their past life. The ghosts even had a few objects lodged into their bodies further showing how they died as well. Norman then looked up to see one ghost hovering down next to him, and this ghost looked to be a girl and one that had an attire that came from the 1700's. She was a little girl no older than Norman, with long blackish brown hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin, thick eyebrows like Norman, and wears a dark grey dress with a white collar and red shoes. "You found him?" Norman asked in anticipation and the little girl nodded with a smile before she pointed over to the North-East, where the Gravity Falls Junkyard. Norman smiled and turned to her, "Thanks a ton." He thanked her and she returned the smile.

Dipper sighed, "Come on, guys. If I were a crazy psycho dentist where would I hide?" He queried. "Um...maybe like...an abandoned clinic or something?" Wybie replied in uncertainty. "Nah. That's way too obvious and Loboto may be crazy but he's not stupid...for the most part at least." Coraline stated as she rubbed her head. "Hey, guys! I think it's over there!" Norman called out from behind a little pointing to the North-East with the kids all turning to him in surprise at that, "What makes you so sure?" Dipper asked him with a curious raised brow, "Oh, that's cause a g-" Neil was about to reveal until Norman clamped his hand over his mouth to silence him quickly, "J-Just a hunch." He replied instead all while Flowey narrowed his eyes towards him, "Hmm." Dipper turned to Coraline, "Coraline? What do you think?" He waited for her to say with the blue haired girl shrugging her shoulders once, "I think somewhere is better than anywhere at this point. Let's roll." She responded with her and Wybie then pedaling over to the junkyard along with the twins and the others. Lili though gave Coraline a glare while she retreated until she noticed Raz preparing to go after them when she stopped him by clutching his arm, "Whoa, where're you going?" Lili questioned him oddly with Raz giving her an odd look, "Um, with them? So we can stop Loboto?" Raz replied with some confusion. "Seriously? Raz, we're Psychonauts. We don't need a bunch of normals to crum up our mission." Lili said to him bitterly. Lili, I know you have major beef with Coraline, and the beef is so big that I don't think it'll fit on any grill at this point..heh one point for me on that, but I'd rather work with them than against them. And besides, we still have to bring Loboto in or else we'll be taken out of the field or...or worse...GROUNDED." Raz said to her morbidly as he shuddered at thought of being grounded, "I don't wanna be grounded as much as the next person because I want to keep a perfect record of my stats...but those numbskulls have caused nothing but trouble e-" Lili began to say until Raz interrupted her, "No, Lili! You have!" He corrected her sternly much to her shock until he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Here's the thing about your perfect stat record...you try way too hard to keep it perfect and that means thinking that you can handle the big things by yourself while I'm left at the side always getting into trouble." Raz began to say to her when Lili stepped up and poked his chest hard making him flinch, "Oh, and does that make you Mister Experience all of a sudden?! You're also trying so hard to be an official Psychonaut agent that you get cocky and careless to the point where you put the both of us into more danger than we can handle! And I just so happen to be the one to always pull you out of a trouble. And by the way, none of that would be happening if you just stop using your mind and start using your brain." Lili shot back at him with Raz preparing to say something back until he was stumped at that statement, "Wait...what?" Lili groaned and slapped her gloved palms against her face, "Oh for Pete's sake...think before you act, lamebrain! If we're gonna do this then we gotta do it by the book." She clarified with furrowed brows, "Lili come on we can't always do it by the book. I mean...sometimes you gotta improvise when the situation calls for it." Raz said with Lili punching his arm, "Ow!" He cried out in pain. "We tried that back in the forest and look where that got us! -sigh- Just...try not to jump in all the time, okay?" She requested before walking away from him. Raz glanced to the side a little in shame before he swallowed his regrets and followed her.

The children eventually made their way to the junkyard, driving or pedaling through some narrow pathways while passing by towers and mountains of totaled and trashed cars. They soon then made it to looked to be the center point of the junkyard which was wide and circular with mountains of cars around along with numerous other pieces of junk. "A junkyard...how quaint." Flowey commented in a witty manner as Mabel stepped out of the cart along with Dipper while Raz and Lili caught up by hovering down using the bubbles. "Well, it's not exactly the first time a crazy robot building genius has come here." Dipper remarked when Mabel then said, "Or lived here." She winked with a sly grin. "What were you expecting? Doctor Loboto. Hidden junkyard lab. Brain robots and a giant Frankenstein monster? Clues." Lili said sarcastically as she walked over with Raz behind her. "Yo! Loboto! Quit hiding! Come quietly and no one gets hurt!" He suddenly yelled out warning the doctor startling everyone. Lili then smacked the back of his head, "And you couldn't have come quietly yourself, bird brain!?" She exclaimed angrily. "Oh, great. I thought I smelled imminent doom." Coraline noted in annoyance as she walked over, "Welp, if he's here...then our positions are pretty much a dead give away. And so are we if we're not ready. Wybie gimme a hand with this thing." Coraline said as she stopped by the golf cart. The rest of the kids walked over with Lili punching Raz in the arm again, aggravated by his action, with the rest of the kids giving him looks as they too were not happy by that. Coraline in the meantime were setting up the net cannon with Wybie on the roof of the cart. "At least I'll die fighting." Neil proclaimed casually when Norman turned him, "Neil, I'd really rather not have anyone die at all." He pleaded as the kids all stood by the cart, "With the way things are going I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you." Flowey said to him pessimistically as he was carried by Mabel. Coraline jumped down from the cart when things were done and dusted her hands. "And now?" Dipper wondered as the kids all looked at each other, "Now...we wait." Norman replied and it was not long until they heard movement causing the kids to instantly tense up. The movement sounded like something rather small was prowling through the junkyard as they heard pieces of debris and trash being moved aside or falling all around them like they were surrounded making them all the more cautious and alarmed. The children looked around, their eyes darting, with some of them swallowing any rise of panic. Though Flowey shook a little and hid in his pot with his head peeking out to look by the edge and Wybie held onto Coraline in fear, that is until she pushed him off in annoyance. Coraline looked over to Mabel and bobbed her head towards the cart, giving her directions with Mabel nodding in understanding. She rushed over to the cart while Coraline assumed a battle station, "Alright, people. Put on your mean faces." She told everyone with Wybie hiding a little behind her and having a socket wrench for a weapon despite the distressed look on his face. Raz and Lili stood out in front of Norman and Neil, preparing themselves as well with battle poses.

Mabel set Flowey on top of the roof as she climbed after him and went behind the cannon. "Mabel, remember to fire that only when you see the Bunyip. Got it?" Dipper advised her with Mabel saluting, "Aye, aye." She complied with a grin. "Giving Mabel the rights to use that thing isn't really the best idea you had in mind." Flowey proclaimed to Coraline who eyed him, "You're one to talk. You're just a flower so I don't see you doing anything productive." She shot back at him. "Says you. All you're doing is just barking your mouth off to people. Which by the way is my job so I don't appreciate having someone steal my thund-" Flowey continued to say bitterly until he was cut off by Mabel shouting, "TASTE IT!" And she shot the net from the cannon startling and surprising everyone else. The Jub Jub laced net flew across the air and ensnared a shape that was crawling along one of the cars. The creature that was caught in the net fell down the ground gently, "I got em!" Mabel proclaimed in cheer with the rest of the kids looking over in delight and glee, however, their expressions dropped considerably when they noticed that whatever Mabel shot at was far too small, though one could not blame her since it was dark here. "Whoa, that Bun thing lost a lot of weight." Neil commented naively as the kids all approached whatever was inside the net. Mabel was the first to approached, leaned down and slowly remove the net while the others were behind, curious but still on guard, notably Coraline and Dipper. Mabel tossed the net aside and saw what she caught, but only instead of terror, Mabel let out a gasp of adoration with large glittery eyes before she quickly picked up the small creature and hugged it. "Oh my gosh! Hi there you cute little dinkle bottom!" She greeted what was actually a beaver, that was paralyzed by the Jub Jub plants though Mabel did not notice, "False alarm, guys! It's just an adorable junkyard beaver!" Mabel said to them as she giggled and held the beaver while Coraline only had a look of exasperation along with Flowey, Wybie was uncertain on what to make of the scene, Dipper did not have that much of a reaction given that it was Mabel and he knew his sister better than anyone, while the rest were just confused. "Your sister's weird." Raz commented towards Dipper, "Understatement of the year." The Pines boy remarked with a smirk when Coraline turned to him, "If she gets bit we're not taking her to get a rabies shot." She said to him with a frown but that only made Dipper chuckle, "Oh don't worry. She's had 'em." He assured her while giving his sister an amused look. Norman walked over to Coraline who was still aggravated that they wasted the cannon fire, "Well, at least we know the cannon works." He said trying to lift her spirits up but to no avail as Coraline only rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." She replied before Dipper sighed, "Okay. Load it back up." He said as Coraline walked over to Mabel who still gushed over the junkyard beaver, that is until Coraline strongly tugged the net off from underneath her, causing her to trip and fall on her rear. The beaver managed to escape her hold, the effects of the Jub Jub plant slowly subsiding. "How 'bout next you see something the size of a horse you can shoot-" Coraline started to tell Mabel only to come to an abrupt halt when the ground began to quake slightly.

Mabel and Coraline blinked with wide eyes, before turning to each other in apprehension, then tried to keep their balance as the ground experienced a tremor that only increased in intensity with each passing moment. Flowey was almost knocked off the roof of the cart until Wybie caught him in time as the two of them had fearful expressions, while Dipper and the others looked around in caution and on edge. The children all jumped when they heard the familiar but terrifying roar that was an amalgamation of several animals. They all promptly turned to where they heard the roar with eyes wide as dinner plates and having panicked looks on their faces. Just then a colossal shape plowed through two car towers, effectively knocking them down and causing some to fly across the air. Mabel yelped as one of the cars nearly fell down on them only to narrowly miss as the car itself crashed a few feet next to them. Mabel hid behind Coraline a little with the taller girl looking to be quite nervous. The shape landed down with a strong thud and slowly began to loom over the children. It was the Bunyip, though this time, Loboto had implanted a few upgrades to it. Its clawed hands were replaced with mechanical clawed hands, its tail had a hook by the tip, its right eye had a contraption that was green while the left was red, mimicking Loboto's own contraptions for eyes. The Bunyip let out another chilling roar, when eventually, the doctor himself walked over by the beast's side with his eerie maniacal grin. He stopped next to the Bunyip's head and chuckled, "Did somebody call for a doctor?" He wittily wondered darkly to the distressed children and flower. "Domo arigoto...Doctor Loboto.." Coraline managed to crack but in an apprehensive tone. The Bunyip let out a deep snarl as it took a step forward menacingly all while the kids stood away anxiously. "My, my, look what we have here, my pet! A tiny little cavalry and their tiny toy car." Loboto mockingly remarked with Raz then having a stern expression and stepped up, "It's over, Loboto! We've got you outnumbered eight to two. You might as well just give up while you still can." He declared strongly but Loboto only laughed in amusement, "Outnumbered you say? Well, considering that I did a few modifications on my pet...I'd wager that I not only have you out-muscled." He said before snapping his fingers when suddenly, an armada of the robotic brain crabs all crawled out from their hiding spots within the section of the junkyard they were in. The crabs all surrounded the kids who were further distressed by this, "But I have outnumbered your own numbers! Hahaha!" Loboto laughed madly. "We're doomed." Flowey whimpered when Coraline quickly turned to Wybie and Flowey who were by the cannon the cart's roof. She swiftly threw the net over to them, "GUYS! CATCH!" She exclaimed as the net flew over to them, unfortunately, it was snatched by one of the crabs as the droid leaped over and caught the net, then landing to the ground before crawling away with it.

"No! The net!" Dipper yelled in apprehension. "How cute!" Loboto mocked before he commanded the Bunyip to lunge at them, Coraline gasped and quickly tackled Mabel to the ground by the side in evasion with the two girls grunting as they dodged the Bunyip's attack. However, once the beast landed it quickly turned once, swinging its tail with a roar. Dipper and Norman ducked with a scream, only for the tail to hit the cart by the side, knocking it over along with Wybie and Flowey. Wybie fell to the floor with a pained grunt, until he gasped a little when he heard Flowey screaming as he was falling only to catch him in time in both hands while on the ground. "Well...so much for that." Wybie remarked with a wince as Neil helped him up, "Don't beat yourself up about it." He comforted him as he brushed his back while Wybie held Flowey. "As much as I would love to take my time with you brats. I don't exactly have all night so...Craboids! Get them!" Loboto commanded as the crab droids all began to converge on the children. "Raz! Quick! The EMP!" Lili shouted as she used her powers to fire a PSI-blast at one of the attacking crab drones knocking it backward. "Got it!" Raz nodded as he quickly reached in his bag only for him to be snatched by the Bunyip's hooked tail with an alarmed shout, "RAZ!" Lili exclaimed in shock. "Not so fast, Aquato!" Loboto proclaimed with a wide demented grin as he now rode on top of the Bunyip. Razputin struggled greatly only for the EMP grenade to accidentally fall out of his bag and onto the ground. "Woops! There goes your all preparation!" Loboto mocked with a chortle when the beast tossed him over as the young Psychonaut yelled in distress. However, he was quickly saved by Lili who caught him with a large telekinetic hand, "That's one point for me." Lili remarked with a smile as she slowly set him down, "Thanks, Lili." He thanked her with a smile. "Hey! Lovebirds!" Coraline yelled out sparking their attention with wide eyes. "I hate to interrupt your little Romeo and Juliet moment!" Coraline shouted as she ran for her life before jumping to the side from an oncoming overhead clawed swing from the Bunyip, the beast's paw smashing into the ground. "But you mind actually saving OUR lives while you're at it!?" Coraline exclaimed before she rolled over in evasion to the side from the monster's hooked tail smashing down where she was. Meanwhile, the crab that has the net in its possession was being chased by Dipper who desperately tried to get it back only to be tackled to the ground by one of the crab droids with a grunt. Dipper yelled in fear as he kicked some of them off while grabbing and tossing one over away only for more to envelop him. "DIPPER!" Mabel yelled out in fear before she instantly ran after him, "Mabel wait!" Coraline tried to stop her but it was in vain as she was then knocked to the ground before being dragged by three crab droids with Coraline shrieking in fright. "Jonsie!" Wybie exclaimed in extreme concern only to jump when the Bunyip and Loboto approached with a maddening cackle, "This is what happens when meddling kids like you think you're ready for adulthood!" Loboto remarked with the Bunyip letting out a chilling roar.

Wybie, holding Flowey, along with Neil slowly backed away from the Bunyip as Flowey was panting a little heavily, like he was hyperventilating. His eyes darted around, he looked to see Dipper fighting off the crab droids that tackled him to the ground with Mabel doing her best to get them off only to have one latch itself on her back and knock her backward. Coraline was being dragged across the floor as she tried to kick the robot drones that were pulling her. Raz was trying to go after the EMP but each time he would have to fight off one of the crab droids along with Lili. Just then, images began to flash through his mind. He remembered the day Mabel brought him up to the surface. She introduced him to her home, her friends, her family, her lifestyle. Moreover, everything that she and Dipper live with was now his own as well. As he was now part of the family. It was a new start for him, a new chapter, and one where he could maybe find redemption. But now, seeing them all in peril, reminded him of a certain event. One where his entire world was torn apart and became Hell from here on out. He felt like this was going to be a repeat. No, enough was enough. He will not allow a horrific event like that to ever occur again. This was a new chance for him in life and he was NOT going to let it slip away that easily from him. "No...not again...NO AGAIN!" Flowey hollered before he summoned his friendliness pellets and shot them at the Bunyip which struck its robotic eyes. The Bunyip instantly retracted backwards with wails of pain and surprise, knocking the doctor off as well. "Ow! What? No!" Loboto exclaimed in anger as the beast was swiping at its eyes. Wybie and Neil looked over in bewilderment at what just happened before the two slowly looked at him as he panted heavily, "I...didn't know you could do that." Wybie said in extreme shock, "There's a lot of things I'd rather you not know about me. Now quit staring and do something, you idiots!" Flowey exclaimed, "O-oh, right, right!" Wybie replied as he ran over to Coraline who was kicking off more of the crab droids with grunts and shouts. It was not until one of the robots jumped at her face only to be swatted away by Wybie using his socket wrench and then kicking away another robot. A third one tried to attack only for Flowey to shoot it with a friendliness pellet. Coraline blinked and stared with her mouth open, "Jonsie? Y-you okay?" Wybie asked her in concern as he aided her up, "I'm fine...but...dang Wyborn. Those were some sweet swinging skills." Coraline complimented him with an impressed expression earning a fluster from the mechanic, "H-heh well...I did have some help from Flowey." He said as he held the flower's power with his other hand, "Who knew a nerd and flower could kick major butt?" Coraline remarked with a smirk. "Apparently if you're in a weird movie or video game...maybe a fanfiction story." Flowey responded in a witty manner.

Neil rushed over and pulled the crab droid off of Mabel's back and smashed to the ground allowing Mabel to whack the others off of her with Norman also coming to Dipper's aid and kicking off one of the crabs, then pulling off another and smashing it to the ground before stomping on another with Dipper managing to get the rest off of him. "You guys all right?" Norman asked them in worry as he supported him up with Neil aiding Mabel while Coraline, Wybie with Flowey rushed over, "W-we're fine. Thanks for the help, man." Dipper expressed his gratitude with a smile and nod which Norman returned, "Um, guys! Incoming Japanese giant cyborg monster!" Mabel exclaimed as she pointed over to the attacking Bunyip. However, just as it swung its claw down, it only struck a bright orange but transparent barrier. The kids were all surprised as well as relieved, and looked to their sides to see that it was both Raz and Lili holding up the barrier using their telekinesis, but seemed to struggle a little given how strong the Bunyip is. The beast continued to plow through the barrier with Raz and Lili's arms visibly trembling at the physical force of the monster as they grit their teeth. "Holy ravioli! He's gone mega Tokyo crazy mode!" Mabel proclaimed as Wybie handed Flowey over to her and held the flower close. Norman was startled to see the rest of the crab robots all crawling around the dome shield that was protecting them all as they too tried to penetrate the barrier, "Um, excuse me? Unless I'm mistaken it's me and Raz keeping you all alive right now!" Lili remarked with Raz looking over to Coraline and the others, "Go on and do something! Anytime now, guys!" Raz urged as well with him continuing to struggle to hold up the barrier. Dipper then turned to Coraline along with Norman and Neil. Coraline noticed this and was befuddled at why they were also looking over to her whenever they arrive to a decision or to come up with a strategy, "W-what? What?! Why do you guys keep asking me?!" Coraline questioned as Mabel went over to her, "Because you're commando boss lady! Duh!" She responded in a matter of factly. "Wha- No, wait a sec, I-" Coraline stuttered a little for a proper answer to that, "You've been making the calls from day one, Jonsie. You're the most controlling." Wybie proclaimed with Norman adding, "And the oldest!" Along with Neil saying, "And the loudest." And thirdly with Flowey, "And the most annoying." With the last one being Dipper, "And...you're honestly doing pretty okay to me." He finished as Coraline blinked in surprise and bewilderment at the comments she is receiving. She never intended to be the 'leader' of this small little gang. Sure, she is bossy but she is only thirteen years old, those do not exactly count for leadership material. However, seeing that they always turned to her when it comes to making a plan, Coraline sighed deeply and conceded since this is what it has come to, "Alright. Fine." She then looked up with a stern expression along with the twins and Flowey as they were ready for whatever Coraline was planning for them to do in order for this to succeed and allow them to make it through the night without losing a limb or two.

"First thing's first...we need to take down that Bunyip thing, but we can't without the net. And that's where you come in Neil." Coraline began to say directing the command towards Neil, "Go after that brain crab that's got the net." Neil raised his hand a little, "Just so you know, if I have an asthma attack, my medical details are written on the inside of my shirt." He commented with the blue haired girl rolling her eyes and turning to Wybie. "Wybie, get that gun loose." Coraline said to Wybie with the boy smiling confidently and twirled his socket wrench only to drop it before quickly picking it back up, "Y-you got it, Jonsie." He replied trying to keep his cool. "Mabel, and you and me are gonna provoke the crud out of Loboto and Perry the Platypus over there. It's already blind so it'll be pretty hard for it to hit us. Loud, obnoxious, and irritating. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Coraline said to her with a smirk with Mabel grinning in anticipation and shook her button themed sweater in response much to Flowey's annoyance. "Flowey, you're gonna be with Wybie but acting as cover fire. What're those things you shoot out called?" Coraline then asked the sentient golden flower, "They're pellets...they used to be friendly but they're far from it." Flowey remarked with a small passive grin. "Good. That's just what we need. You'll provide cover fire for Wybie and Neil. Can you manage it?" Coraline continued to say to him with Flowey's grin becoming rather dark, "If it means I finally get to shoot things then heck yeah." He responded in excitement for once though mainly at the prospect of using his friendliness pellets. "Dipper. Norman. You guys are gonna keep the rest of the Franken-seafood off of us while we're distracting Loboto. Think you can handle it?" Coraline asked them with Norman rubbing the back of his neck in slight uncertainty, "Um...well..yeah I guess." He replied in small hesitance but he is willing to help his friends regardless. "Alright. But we're gonna need some fire power to really go to town on that thing." Coraline then turned to Raz and Lili who returned the glance, "Raz, we're gonna need your help in majorly putting the hurt on this thing...and Lili? You'll get the EMP." The two junior Psychonauts furrowed their brows but nodded once in response with Coraline returning the nod. She was about to advance until Dipper held her arm, "Wait...Coraline...are you sure this is a good idea?" He questioned her with some doubt behind his voice. "No. But I wanted adventure...and I sure as heck got it." Coraline replied as she turned her glare over towards Loboto along with the rest of the kids as they all prepared themselves.

Mabel gave Flowey to Wybie who held the flower in one hand with the socket wrench in the other. "Shoot em real good, cowboy." Mabel winked towards Flowey who could not help but smirk. Mabel took out the burnt pant with Dipper adjusting his cap with a strong look. "Let's do this!" Coraline yelled as she tensed her shoulders with Raz and Lili shooting the barrier outward like a shock wave that knocked the Bunyip and the crab drones away. Wybie instantly ran over to the heavily damaged golf cart while he carried Flowey, however, it was not long until some of the crabs scurried after him and leaped only for Wybie to whack them away with his socket wrench until he reached the golf cart, "You sure you got me covered?" Wybie nervously asked Flowey, "Put me down and we'll see if any brains are lost." The flower responded and that did not ease Wybie's anxiousness though he trusted the flower regardless. He set Flowey down before he began to work on loosening the cannon from the cart while Flowey was on the look out for any approaching crab drone. The Bunyip was already getting up until Loboto was hit with a few buttons being tossed at him by Mabel, "Hey, jerkwad! Where'd they teach you to make robo-monsters? In...uh...loser crazy scientist...school?" Mabel attempted an insult with Loboto growling in anger before commanding the Bunyip to attack by shooting its hooked tail at Mabel who gasped only for Coraline to jump in and whack the hooked end of the tail away with a crowbar. Mabel grinned along with Coraline before the two bumped fists and sprinted over towards the Bunyip which roared and lunged at the two girls who quickly jumped out of the way from both sides in time. Coraline rolled along the floor, only to hop back from the Bunyip's tail smashing down on where she was then roll over to the side from another tail strike. All this while the Bunyip attempt to bite at Mabel who quickly jumped away and smashed the burnt pan on top of the beast's head with a shout. However, this only served to aggravate the creature rather than harm it. The Bunyip roared in fury before it swiped at Mabel only for the girl to duck in time with a yelp, before then was knocked back from an attempted evasion of the Bunyip's clawed hand smashing down the ground. It nearly struck Mabel until Raz came in at the last second, conjuring a telekinetic fist, rearing back and letting it sail with it hitting the Bunyip straight in the face, knocking it backward with a pained shriek. "Whoa...that was awesome!" Mabel yelled in admiration and glee. "I know." Raz agreed proudly before he lifted some debris with his telekinesis and hurled them at the Bunyip and Loboto with the mad doctor letting out a shout of anger before commanding the crab droids to attack them in conjunction with the Bunyip. However, one of them was kicked away by none other than Norman with another being sent hurtling in the air by Dipper swinging a metal bar. Meanwhile, Flowey was providing cover fire for Wybie and Neil by firing his pellets at any attacking crab drone, he could not help but grin menacingly as it had been so long since he used his pellets for harmful purposes. Sure, Mabel would not approve, but these were not exactly living creatures. "Hee hee hee! Hahaha! That's it! Come on! Smile for me!" Flowey yelled in sadistic glee as his eyes became black with his pupils being white giving off a demonic feel all while rapidly firing his pellets at the robots, which made Wybie feel like he should be more scared of the flower than Loboto himself.

The crab that was running away with the net tried its best to keep its distance from the kids, that is until it was smashed by Neil using a metallic roofing plate. "It's not nice to steal from others, y'know." Neil crossly told the crab robot before picking up the net, "Guys! I got the net!" Neil victoriously declared, but that only caught the attention of the other crab drones, which Neil paused at and gulped, "...and there goes my Sneakers bar." He anxiously muttered as the crabs all then converged on him with Flowey doing his best to get them all with his pellets. Neil backed away slowly from the approaching crab drones, his back hitting a car behind him while looking around anxiously and fearfully, "C-come on, guys! Take it easy on me...I've got like a major case of diarrhea so it'd be pretty messy for the both of us!" Neil remarked when the crabs prepared to attack until Lili jumped in from above and slammed down, creating a shock wave of telekinesis knocking them all back. Lili stood back up and dusted her hands with Neil having a bewildered stare, "You good?" Lili asked him casually and Neil nodded slightly, "Totes good." He responded in awe at Lili's prowess to which she smirked at, "Good. Now watch this." She then fired several PSI-blasts at the attacking crab drones, effectively destroying them. Before she quickly held her hand out, stopping a crab drone in midair with her telekinesis, before knocking it back and slamming it against a tower of cars which consequently knocked the tower down and several more of the drones, destroying them in the process. "Show time's over, Neil! Get that net over to the gun! Now!" Lili commanded as she blasted the drones with her psychic powers. "Oh! Yeah! Right!" Neil complied shaking himself out of his trance before quickly running over to Wybie and Flowey, with the latter using his friendliness pellets in conjunction with Lili's PSI-blasts to destroy any crab drone that tried to get at them. Meanwhile, Coraline evaded another clawed hand from the Bunyip before swinging the crowbar at its face, the beast growled in fury as it tried to bite at Coraline but the girl managed to jump in evasion in time, only for the Bunyip to suddenly dash forward and hit Coraline with its head, though the girl managed to prevent any broken bones by bringing the crowbar up to her midsection. Coraline was knocked to the ground with a grunt and gasped with wide eyes when the Bunyip was about to swing its clawed paw down threatening to skewer her, "Time to crush a blueberry!" Loboto said with glee until Mabel tossed the burnt pan over to her, "Coraline! Catch!" She yelled as she tossed it over with Coraline quickly grabbing it and shielded herself with the bottom of the pan as the claw struck the pan instead with sparks flying out briefly from the collision. Coraline grit her teeth immediately feeling her arms buckle from the force. when the Bunyip then swung its tail at her prompting her to duck quickly with a grunt. Raz took the opportunity to jump and grab the tail in time while he is in midair. Mabel brought out her grappling gun and shot it towards the Bunyip with it hooking around the beast's claw before it could swing down again.

The monster looked over with a roar as Mabel tried to pull with all her might, "I got you!" Lili spoke up before she formed a telekinetic hand to grab the wire of the grappling gun. Lili and Mabel smiled and nodded once before they both pulled together, tugging the Bunyip away from Coraline and then pulling the latter away with her telekinesis. Coraline stood up next to Lili and Mabel, "Nice one." She commended the psychic girl to which she smirked before the Bunyip swung its tail at them causing Coraline to bring Mabel down with her and Lili to duck herself. However, when the Bunyip did swing its tail, Raz took the opportunity to jump at the tail, and grab it in midair. He then swung around the tail like a circus acrobat before throwing himself up, back flipping twice, created a large telekinetic fist as he began to descend before smashing the fist down at the Bunyip's head with the beast letting out a roar of pain as it was crushed to the ground. "Woo! Great job, Raz!" Mabel cheered with Coraline giving him a thumbs up as she too was impressed along with Lili. Raz smiled and gave back a thumbs up before he noticed the beast getting back up with numerous other crab drones beginning to surround them only for Raz to quickly run over to the EMP, grab it, and activate it. He tossed the EMP over to the oncoming drones, "HEADS UP!" He advised the others with them ducking as the EMP glowed for a moment, before it unleashed an electromagnetic pulse that completely engulfed half of the area inside junkyard. This also managed to deactivate the crab drones in the process with Coraline and Mabel cheering along with Norman and Dipper. The Bunyip stood back up only to meet a telekinetic fist smashing into its face knocking it back down as the monster was beginning to grow fatigue. Norman and Dipper managed to sever the robotic end of the tail using their weapons, panting a little before they glanced at each other and fist bumped with victorious smirks. The children looked over to Loboto who let out a holler of annoyance and anger, "Do you kids have any idea how much time, and effort, and money it takes to put living but elaborate death machines together?!" Loboto exclaimed though none of the kids could care less. "Save it, psycho." Coraline sternly said before turning to Wybie who was able to repair the bazooka and remove it from the cart. The net was inside as well showing that they succeeded as Neil walked over while holding Flowey. Coraline held the bazooka with Wybie helping her hold it up, "And...PULL!" Coraline commanded with Wybie pulling the trigger as it shot the net at the Bunyip, finally ensnaring it. The beast let out shrieks of extreme discomfort as it began kicking its legs and flailing violently in a vain attempt to remove the net only for the effects of the plants that were laced on the net took its toll and the Bunyip collapsed to the ground exhausted and incapacitated. "WHAT?! What have you done to my pet?!" Loboto shouted in shock.

"That Doctor Loboto is effect of the Woolly Jub Jub plant. Really nasty plant to any animal but when it comes to the Bunyip...they're basically the bane of their existence." Dipper exclaimed with a smug look. "No. NO! Not yet! I still have plenty of tools to lobotomize you brats! And after I remove your brains I'm gonna-" Loboto began to rant until Raz shot a PSI-blast at Loboto with the doctor flinching thinking he may have been hit. But he looked to see he was unharmed and laughed at Razputin, "Haha! You missed, Aquato!" Raz simply smirked, "Wasn't aiming at'cha." He retorted with Loboto having little time to realize until he looked up to see numerous tires falling down on the doctor who screamed in alarm bringing his arms up as the tires all fell down on him on top of each other, trapping him in the process. Lili then used her pyrokinesis to burn and melt the tires together, effectively encasing him in solid rubber. Loboto struggled fiercely with strong grunts and shouts but found himself unable to as the kids all surrounded him with stern expressions. "Doctor Loboto! That coat, or should I say coating, looks amazing on you! It's just -muah- gorgeous, darling!" Mabel cracked with Coraline smirking in amusement along with Dipper. Mabel then suddenly whacked Loboto on top of his head with the burnt pan, "THAT'S FOR MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS!" She yelled angrily with Lili joining in by kicking him down, "And THAT'S for messing with my boyfriend!" She exclaimed in anger with the kids being surprised by that, "Wait...boyfriend?" Flowey repeated in surprise, "Um, well...I don't really know if we are...I mean she says we're boyfriend and girlfriend but...I dunno." Raz tried to come up with a proper explanation to that but was unable to given that he does not know the concept of what a boyfriend and girlfriend is when Coraline walked over and patted his head, "Don't worry, short stack. You'll learn eventually." She assured him with a teasing grin. "What're you? The guru of love now?" Flowey remarked with a raised brow until Mabel snatched Flowey from Neil with a squeal, "Flowey! You were so awesome back there!" She chirped as she held him close with a wide grin, "I...I was?" Flowey repeated a little with a surprised look, "Sure was. Pretty scary but...yeah." Wybie said in agreement albeit timidly as well. "You know...I actually was. No, I am! Yeah!" Flowey boastfully said with Lili smirking, "I guess that's what happens when science messes with nature." She proclaimed when Norman said, "Though I'm kinda hoping Flowey doesn't turn into Biollantte." He hoped making a reference to the famous plant-like Kajiu with Flowey turning to him in confusion, "Bio-who-what-now?" Neil walked over and patted his pot, "You and I have a lot of research to do, my friend." He said to him which only confused Flowey further. "Alright. Loboto's down. The day's saved...now can we place go back to the shack and maybe sleep for four days or something?" Coraline pleaded as she rubbed her eyes and head a little in discomfort. "I second that notion." Dipper raised her hand with the others all agreeing as well. They were about to leave until they heard sounds of happiness coming from their side, and looked over to see the old hillbilly that lived in the junkyard, performing a kind of tap dancing on one of the cars. "Woo wee! I always knew my stories about a bunch-a kiddos coming together to solve mysteries would be real!" Old Man McGucket danced in place gleefully while the kids were looking at him in extreme bewilderment and confusion. This all happened while the sun was already beginning to rise as its rays of light swallowed the landscape in the distance.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls, Undertale, Coraline, ParaNorman, or Psychonauts. Read and Review.**


	5. Mystery Kids

The sun was beginning to rise and just in time as well for the children had arrived to the Mystery Shack along with Doctor Loboto. The kids were obviously quite fatigued from their battle against Loboto as well as the fact that they were constantly active throughout a whole night all the way until morning. Neil and Norman were by the door of the gift shop and sitting on the ground while leaning against the wall that had a two shelves with an assortment of hats similar to the ones Dipper is wearing on the bottom shelf as well what looked to be a beaked skull with horns on the upper shelf. Wybie and Coraline were near them but by the adjacent wall, with Wybie also on the floor and leaning against a box with Coraline looking to be on an old bean bag and had an ice pack against her head likely from an injury she received while fighting off against one the drones and the Bunyip. Dipper and Mabel were behind the counter merely resting their heads against the table while Mabel had Flowey around her arms with the flower in question being fast asleep. Finally, Raz and Lili were not as tired as they were occupied in cuffing Loboto who had one of his eye contraptions shattered and looked as though he was in a complete daze from the hits he got. Raz folded his arms with a victorious look on his face, "Caligosto Loboto. You are hereby under arrest by order of the Psychonautical bureau of investigation for crimes against the Psyche." He began the speech with a smug expression, "You have the right to remain silent. Because anything you say, or think, can and will be used against you in a psychic adjudication." He finished with a grin though Loboto more than likely did not hear nor understand any of the things Raz has said as Lili approached him, "And if you can't afford a psycho analysis one will be provided for you..." She then suddenly gripped his collar with one hand and tugged him close threateningly, "And that'll be me, bozo. So you better watch your brain." She warned him with a smirk until the two psychics shoved him in the broom closet and shut the door before dusting their hands. The two then looked at each other before fist bumping and turning to the tired children, "Sasha and Milla will be here in a couple of hours." Lili said referring to the two famous Psychonaut agents. "Well, looks like we're staying in the field after all." Razputin remarked with a small smile. "And we couldn't have done it without you guys, either." He told the kids with Lili rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah...so um...thanks, I guess. For assisting agents of the mind and what not." Lili expressed her gratitude albeit reluctantly with the kids looking at them and having satisfied expressions with smiles as well.

"Don't mention it." Norman replied with a sheepish look. "All in a day's work for the Mystery Twins!" Mabel cheered tiredly while Flowey was still asleep. "Well...we're not exactly the Mystery 'Twins', anymore. Cause I'm pretty sure this mystery that we busted boosted our numbers. So...now we're like...the Mystery..." Dipper said as he looked over at his new allies whom all gave him curious and confused looks while he tried to think of a name for this group of mystery busters, "...Octuplets?" He finished questioningly. But Mabel of course did not approve of that as she made a raspberry with her mouth while giving Dipper a thumbs down, "Laaaaame! We need a proper name, bro bro!" Mabel said as she had her arm around Dipper's shoulder while he eyed her. "Maybe something like...oh! The Elegant Eight!" Mabel announced with a large grin as she tightened her hold around Dipper with the side of his face squished against hers. "That's just as stupid as the last one.." Flowey muttered tired as he begrudgingly was starting to wake up but really wanted to try and sleep again. "Depends on the reason." Norman remarked when Neil's face lit up with a gasp, "Wait, guys! How 'bout...the Mystery Kids!" He declared while throwing his arms up. "Huh? That sounds cool, right?" Neil asked them eagerly with Coraline rolling her eyes. "Wow. That's cute. Giving us a name indicates there's an 'us' in the first place. What are we? Some kind of para-busting club? No thank you." Coraline voiced in amusement as she continued to hold the ice pack against her head until she noticed the looks she was getting from Norman, Neil, and Wybie. The three boys looked at each other then back to Coraline, "Well...a-aren't we?" Wybie wondered with Coraline raising one eyebrow, "Huh?" Wybie rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean...come on, Jonsey. Y-you said it yourself that you wanted some adventure and maybe find weird stuff...and we did." Wybie continued to say with Coraline blinking and actually giving some thought to it. While initially she did not like the idea of having to move to a new place in order to explore more areas of the country, while also not wanting to stay in one spot where it was so boring that leaves falling from a tree would be considered entertaining by the residents of a her new hometown, she did want to have some adventure in a way where it was so bizarre that no one would ever believe it, and she got just that. "Yeah! We found each other." Mabel added with cheesy affection which prompted everyone to let out a loud groan at that much to her chagrin. "Well, as long as everyone else is in agreement. I think I like that." Dipper said with a rising smile of approval. "Seriously...?" Flowey questioned in disbelief, "Totally. Cause from now on we're the Mystery Kids! Protecting Gravity Falls from all things spooky, mysterious, and supernatural!" Dipper declared in a heroic fashion. "Huh...you know...I actually really like the sound of that. And for all we know we could even be saving the world!" Raz remarked in excitement, "No offense but I don't exactly see ourselves as...the world saving types." Norman timidly said with Neil putting his arm around him, "Aw come on, Norman! If there's no one else out there to take care of all the monsters...who's gonna stick around and protect the people?" Neil asked him with Norman giving it some thought and found himself agreeing with Neil.

"Got me there." Norman conceded with Neil giggling, "I always got ya, buddy." He retorted as he patted his best friend's back. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any more stupid. Alright. Fine...since we're like some kind of supernatural busters or whatever...who's gonna be the leader?" Flowey asked with furrowed brows. "Oh that's easy...it's-" Raz was about to say until Wybie cut him off, "Coraline." Causing Raz to pause with a stunned look, "Wait...what?" He muttered a little in shock with Coraline as well being in shock, "Seriously? This again? I thought we've been through this already!" Coraline said in frustration when Norman approached her. "Yeah, but given that you like to boss people around even when things got weird...I think it's pretty obvious." Norman remarked in a witty fashion. "Totes! You were like some kind of Amazon warrior girl! You went all woosh!" Mabel excitedly proclaimed as he performed punching motions, "And then you went all bam!" She performed a swing, "And then you went all wa-pow!" She jumped and kicked the air only to fall to the floor with a grunt. The kids and Flowey looked at her oddly when Mabel then said, "I'm okay." Wybie turned to Coraline with a small smile, "C-Coraline...you were pretty awesome back there. I mean...when it comes to these kind of things you're pretty smart in them...so you always knew what to do." He commended her prowess and strategy with a light fluster. "Welp. Then it's settled. All in favor of electing Coraline as leader of the Mystery Kids?" Dipper raised his hand with a grin with the rest of the kids all raising their hands as well. Flowey took a moment until he raised his sepal, "I'm only agreeing cause I'm pretty curious to see how this will turn out." The flower made it clear with a somewhat menacing smile. Raz and Lili though looked to be hesitant, especially Lili given that she has bad blood with Coraline, however, deep down she cannot deny that Coraline was pretty insightful when it came to what each and everyone should do in order to take down an enemy. Not to mention that she did almost cause a fire because of her recklessness. So, Lili slowly but reluctantly raised her hand as well while she looked over to Raz who took longer than most as he felt like he should be the leader given that he is part of a secret government agency. Though another part of him said that even though he is with the Psychonauts, he is still training and has a lot more to experience before fully accepting the responsibility. He let out a deep sigh and slowly raised his own hand as well, "Sure...why not? I mean honestly you are pretty cool when you need to be." Raz admitted weakly as Lili held his hand in gently. Coraline looked at the Psychonauts then at the rest and saw that they were really serious about this. Again, she really did not feel like a leader. All she is is that she's bossy and controlling. Those do not make up for leadership qualities at all. However, back in the junkyard, those traits came in handy when it came to combining them with strategy and honestly, that does put her in the light of being a good leader. Coraline sighed with her eyes closed before slowly standing up.

She inhaled and clasped her hands together, "Alright then. As my first act as leader of the...'Mystery Kids'." She began to say while making a quote on quote motion with her fingers. "I step down from my position and hand leadership over to Raz." Coraline then finished much to the shock of everyone inside the room with Raz being the most shocked at this and was taken back by this decision. Wybie put a hand on her shoulder, "Uh...Jonsey? Are you feeling okay? Cause you must've hit your head harder than I thought." He remarked with Neil joining in, "Yeah, I mean...the dude did almost get us killed and stuff." He stated with Coraline having her arms folded with a smile. "I know. Raz got us all mixed up in his mess. And he put all our lives in danger. Raz did some stupid junk and put us in a real deep pickle jar. But despite that...when he's not going all Rambo on everyone's behinds...he's actually a really good fighter and knows exactly what to do where not one single person gets hurt. And that's where he proved it back in the junkyard...he got us into this mess and he got us out." Coraline began to say as she approached the two Psychonauts, "Not to mention you guys are still in training to be official Psychonauts, right? So, it's safe to say that I think it's justifiable why you made those dumb mistakes. You're still learning...and that's fine. We make mistakes all the time. Pfft, Lord knows I've made mine. But we learn from them and when we do...we can actually work out our own problems and act in everyone's best interests. And you two did just that." Coraline said to the two psychics while she stood in front of them all while Raz blinked twice not know what to say to that while the rest of the kids were thinking about those words and found themselves actually agreeing with Coraline. "Not to mention...he's actually pretty cool headed and an okay guy to be around. Besides..." Coraline then tugged his goggles and released causing them to slap against his head, "I can't compete with a Psychonaut." Coraline remarked with a grin while Raz gave her a glare as he rubbed his head, "So? How about it? Think you can handle being the head Mystery Kid?" Coraline questioned him with a smirk while the others waited for his reply. Raz looked to the side for a moment until he felt Lili hold his arm prompting him to look at her when she smiled at him. Raz slowly then smiled as well tenderly towards her before turning to Coraline and saying, "They're...pretty big shoes to fill. Gigantic...monster shoes. I mean...I'm still in training to be an official Psychonaut so...I don't think I deserve the title of leader just yet. But...maybe if you can still be the leader while I could be second in command...I can learn a few things that help both me and Lili out there in the field when it comes to the Psychonaut biz." Raz responded much to Coraline's surprise though her face soften as she nodded once accepting this with a smile as well, while also being impressed with how mature Raz is despite him being only eleven years old. Raz then held his hand out towards Coraline, "So, whaddya say? You keep me and the rest of the team in line while I handle the Psychonaut stuff. Well...me and Lili that is. Cause like I said I've still got a lot to learn. But I also don't mind being second in command if you want me to be." Raz offered her with Coraline smirking and held his hand shaking it in acceptance, "I think I can handle that...so what's the point in saying no." Coraline said with a light smile all while the rest looked with cheerful expressions aside from Flowey.

"And Flowey can be the mascot!" Mabel announced much to his shock, "Wait a minute what? Oh no...no way! NO!" He exclaimed as he waved his sepals, "Awh, come on! You were with us the whole time and you kicked major crazy doctor butt with us, too!" Mabel pleaded though Flowey vehemently denied this, "And that in no way shape or form makes me the mascot of this stupid club with a bunch of idiots who bicker and argue all the time!" Flowey yelled with Dipper smirking in amusement, "Don't you bicker and argue all the time yourself?" He retorted with a chuckle, "Shut up! That's not the point!" Flowey shouted at him angrily. "Hmm. You know...he does have a point. You're grumpy, you get bored, you pick fights, and you're pretty sarcastic. So...I'd say you'd be a perfect mascot." Coraline remarked folding her arms together with the rest finding themselves agreeing, "Oh so what? Now you expect me to go and shout 'Rooby Rooby Roooo!' Every time we bust a mystery or take down a monster? Because if so then I'd rather eat herbicide than do that!" Flowey continued to say before turning away from them with a growl. "But Flowey! Think about it...you being the mascot is like...you know you representing the Mystery Kids! And we're not just some dorky group of kids that solve mysteries...we fight monsters, too!" Mabel said to him with a grin though this did not convince Flowey in the least, "And...?" He scoffed when Dipper approached, "And you like to fight things. You like to see them get hurt and what not. I mean you did get a kick out of shooting those brain crabs, Just imagine that but bigger and badder." Dipper said as he too joined in convincing Flowey, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! So, if you be a mascot...you're representing a group of kids that kick major tons of evil monster and bad guy butt! And I know you're all for that!" Mabel also said with a bouncy tone of voice. Flowey's brows furrowed together in thought. He does enjoy seeing things get injured, especially when he performs the injuring. Though of course he could not lay one single leaf on the twins given that he remembers a certain but terrifying threat that Sans gave him. Plus, even though he does not enjoy the company of these newcomers, he did not have to harm them himself as he felt like that since this was new beginning for him, it would also be some kind of path to redemption. However, given his attitude he has a long way to go though he cannot deny that he will be able to improve as even in just one month, he saw that living with the twins turned out to be not so bad...aside from Stan. "So? Mystery Kids mascot?" Coraline questioned him with Mabel skipping a little in place in eager excitement prompting Flowey to sigh deeply, as he knew that maybe somewhere in the future he is going to regret this. He turned back to the kids who were looking at him and waiting for his answer, "Fine. But on two conditions!" Flowey quickly said. "Name them." Norman replied when Flowey said, "I'm NOT wearing some kind of stupid Mystery costume like a question mark. And I am NOT gonna be yelling a victory catchphrase whenever we go out there and stop an evil monster." The kids looked at each other before breaking into laughter, "Dude, come on. I know we're dorks but we're not that lame." Dipper chuckled, "Actually we kinda are but..." Wybie corrected him when Raz said, "But we're the cool kind of lame." He reinterpreted with a smirk. "Are you serious? Whenever I look at you guys there's not one single cool factor I can find in any of you." Lili mocked but in a friendly manner. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm in agreement with Lili." Coraline stated.

Neil jumped up once in cheer, "Woop woop!" Flowey sighed before Mabel held him in a tight hug, "FLOWEY THE MYSTERY MASCOT!" She yelled cheerfully with everyone else smiling, grinning, and nodding except for Flowey who groaned in aggravation. As the kids were celebrating a newly formed companionship, this celebration did not last long as the door to the gift shop swung open fiercely with a large overweight man stepping inside and had an exceedingly furious expression. The sudden entrance startled the children and caused Flowey to jut into his flower pot with Wybie quickly holding onto Coraline in fear. The two psychics were confused and surprised while the twins were a bit startled themselves. However, Norman was particularly anxious given that this familiar face was none other than his father, " **Norman...BABCOCK!** " He hollered in anger at Norman who flinched a cowered a little. "U-uh...hi, dad." Norman greeted his father nervously. "You kids...are in so...much trouble." His father growled in between light pants with a vein looking ready to pop on his forehead while the kids, more notable Coraline, Wybie, Neil, and Norman looked at each other anxiously. "What did I say about saying in the car?!" Norman's father questioned them sternly with none of the four giving out an answer until Neil timidly stepped over and responded, "That we...had to...stay in it?" Norman's father inhaled and loomed over both his son and Neil, "And what did you do...?" He continued with his questions. "We...didn't say in the car. But hey, dad, on the bright side at least we all got out of the car together." Norman remarked with a sheepish grin. "Ohhh! That makes it all better! At least all four of you went missing all at once! So none of you could be found or contacted!" He sardonically said to them with Coraline looking to the side in shame as she rubbed her arm, "D-did you get the car fixed in the meantime?" Norman then asked with his father replying, "Someone will be coming to fix it. But for now...it's staying put and this time...you four will being staying put in it!" He strongly said with Norman then taking a step forward, "Wait, but dad!" He pleaded to his father but he was too furious to listen, "No buts except yours in that car! Now!" He cut him off strongly as he pointed outside. Neil leaned over to Norman, "Your dad sounds pretty mad." He whispered the blatantly obvious. " **NOW!** " He howled causing them to flinch and then follow him outside to the car with Neil waving off to the twins and Psychics sadly. "Wowzer! That guy's crazier than the closet dentist." Mabel remarked with Lili giving her a look, "Eh, not quite. But just from that...I'd say he's getting there." She proclaimed with Raz scratching his head. "Well, on the bright side, at least Grunkle Stan didn't notice the cart's missing." Dipper said only for him to jinx it as Grunkle Stan stepped in with a not-so pleasant look on his face. He was without his suit and only in his slippers, boxers, and under shirt. "What's this I hear about the cart being missing...?" He questioned sternly with Dipper's face freezing and Mabel giving him an aggravated look. Flowey was peeking out from his pot and chuckled mischievously seeing that he did not have to take the blame. He's basically pot bound.

"Grunkle Stan! Uh...when I said that the cart's missing I meant that uh-" Dipper stammered for an answer, "Kid. Drop it. I know how this goes. You're gonna make up some crazy excuse about how the cart went missing and where it ended up. I've been there...I mean it's like the time I hot-wired a police car and ended up dumping it in the ravine. The cops came in and asked me where it is and I just said...probably still in the car wash! Can't get those goons without looking pristine!" Stan stated with a wink and laugh as the twins and psychics gave him odd looks, "But back to the cart...where's the cart?" Stan continued to interrogate them with the twins trying to come up with a good answer, although at this point it is pointless to lie and if they say the truth they will be in huge debt. "Um...are we in trouble?" Mabel timidly wondered, "Big time." Stan responded firmly with the twins looking at Raz and Lili whom turned to them, then to Stan, and back to them, "Sorry. You guys are on your own in this one." Lili said with Stan turning to them and was confused by their presence, "And who're you two supposed to be?" He asked them of their identities. "I'm a girl scout and he's my boyfriend." Lili responded though she lied about who she really is given that this is a secret government agency she is working for, "I'm uh...a circus...pilot guy?" Raz also replied in confusion with a sheepish grin and shrug. Stan blinked twice and then shrugged himself, not caring either way, "Works for me." Meanwhile, back outside, the four kids were back inside Mr. Babcock's car as he was attempting to repair it. Judging from the looks, they were quite bummed out though they did see it coming since it was Coraline's idea to get out of the car and she felt bad since she wanted to take the blame but instead Norman got it. She apologized later on but Norman assured her it was fine. Coraline was leaning against the rim of the door at the bottom of the window, her cheek pressed against the palm of her hand with her elbow being supported on the window rim. She looked at the gift shop again and sighed, "Think we'll ever come back?" Coraline asked the three boys. "S-something tells me we won't be leaving any time soon." Wybie responded with him directing the answer towards the fact that Norman's father was getting more frustrated the further he tried to repair the car and swore continuously each time. "This is nuts! Does he really expect us to stay in here all morning?" Coraline wondered in disbelief at Mr. Babcock's decisions of how to discipline the children. "Totally! I might have concussion. And if I sleep I'm gonna die!" Neil exclaimed with Norman giving him a tired look, "Please don't." He urged him. "Oh well, if someone else dies it's gonna take a while for me to get used to seeing corpses." Neil then said nonchalantly. Coraline thought for a moment as she looked over to Norman's dad, then to the gift shop, when a devious smirk formed on her lips, "Hey guys...think we could make it? If we were really quiet?" She asked them with the three boys blinking and stared at each other, then they too had devious smiles, and turned to Coraline, "Oh yeah." All three of them said in unison before they slowly but stealthily sneaked their way out of the car while Mr. Babcock was seeing if there were any tools he could use inside the tool box.

Three hours later, and away from the Mystery Shack, Raz and Lili were handing over the defeated Loboto over to the two Psychonaut agents. They also had their large ship parked behind them with the hanger door being open from behind. One was a tall man with a black trench coat, black gloves, pants, and shoes. He had a yellow sweater underneath with orange horizontal stripes. He also wore sunglasses had his hair flowing to the side a little. The second was a woman who had long brown hair that reached past her back. She wore leathery orange dress with purple, red, and yellow swirly patterns on it. Wore tight pink pants with long white high heeled boots. The man was Sasha Nein and the woman was known as Milla Vodello, whom were widely regarded as one of the greatest Psychonaut agents the organization has ever seen. "Excellent work you two." Sasha commended them and had a strong German accent, "All in a day's work for these junior Psychonauts." Lili proudly said with Raz chuckling, "Though we did have some help." He admitted with Lili opening her eyes and frowning, "Yeah. Not really the best kind of help but they managed pretty well. For a bunch of normals that is." Milla giggled, "Of course you did, darling! Sasha and I have seen it all." She revealed while also showing to have a Brazilian accent surprising the young Psychonauts. "Wait a second you...you guys know!?" Raz exclaimed with the two agents nodding casually, "We're aware of the certain...errors you and Ms. Zanotto have committed during your missions in attempting to apprehend Doctor Loboto." Sasha said causing Lili and Raz to look down in shame until Milla knelt down to their level, "But that shadowed how you two were able to make it up by working together! Even if it was with a bunch of normal children." She reassured them with the two looking up with wide eyes, "So...does that mean we're not in trouble...?" Lili hoped and Sasha shook his head, "Of course not. Sure you two are still training and have a long way to go. But given the potentials of your minds...I'd say that you're not that far off." He proclaimed with a small smile much to the delight of Raz and Lili, "But that doesn't leave out your ways of strategies, darlings. Once you have that in the bag...you'll became wonderful Psychonaut agents." Milla said tenderly while putting her hands on both their shoulders causing Raz and Lili to smile. "What about the brain crabs? Doctor Loboto made those with the brains of innocent people." Raz asked them as Milla stood up, "Already dealt with, darling." Milla responded. "It took a while but we managed to return the brains of Loboto's victims. They're currently undergoing psycho analysis in order to regain their normal way of behavior." Sasha added. "That's awesome! And...wow you guys work fast." Raz said impressed. "That's why we're the best in the force!" Millia chortled. "And eventually we'll be that much more awesome! Well, maybe I'll be more awesome than air head over here." Lili teased with a grin, "You wish, Lili." Raz shot back at her prompting her to hit his arm, "Try that attitude with me on the field. I dare ya." She challenged him as she smirked.

"Save it for training you two. Now, let us head back." Sasha proclaimed as he picked Loboto up with his telekinesis before he and Milla began to board the ship. Lili followed before Raz stopped. Lili turned and stopped as well when she noticed that Raz was not following them, "Hey...Raz? You okay?" She asked him in slight concern. "Huh?" Raz looked up being snapped out of his trance, "You looked like you were day dreaming of being a Psychonaut agent and kissing me." Lili remarked thought the last sentence stumped Raz, "Wait a minute what?" Lili froze as she realized what she had said, "Uh, never mind! I'm just worried." Raz rubbed the back of his head, "Lili...I've been thinking. And you probably have read my mind while I was doing it but...I think I'd rather stay here for a while." He revealed much to Lili's shock but soon laughed, "Haha! Good one, Raz. You almost had me there." She said thinking he may be joking, "Um...I'm not really joking." Raz clarified. "No, no, you gotta be. Sure your jokes are terrible but come on." Lili continued to say unconvinced. "Lili I'm serious! And...my jokes aren't that bad." He persisted while being a bit hurt at that comment. Lili blinked as her face dropped, "Did Loboto pepper your brain out or something?! Why would you stay here with those losers?" She questioned sternly. "Didn't you hear what Coraline said back there?" Raz responded with his own question, "Unfortunately, yes." She answered while crossing her arms. "Look, Lili...like it or not we've got a long way to go until we're full psychic agents and...doing all these missions as training isn't really gonna help us get anywhere. I mean we do things based on what we know is gonna work...when clearly it didn't." Raz began to elaborate with Lili listening, "What're you saying, Raz?" She asked him, "I'm saying that if we're gonna learn how to work together and maybe someday learn how responsibility works...we just need to take some more baby steps before we head out into the field with the big boys and gals. And that's by learning from these guys." He replied to her with Lili narrowing her eyes, "And what're they gonna teach you? Blue streak over there is just gonna keep bossing you around and that's always gonna end up in me trying to set her on fire. Not to mention there's the flower who surprisingly is the most aggressive flower I've ever seen." She said with a venomous tone of voice. "And that's where trying to learn the importance of teamwork comes in. Sure, it's gonna be a long year in seeing how this is gonna work...but from the way I see it...it's just another lesson for me." Raz said as Lili sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed, "Lili...I know you don't like it here especially with those guys...so, it's okay if you don't wanna come with-" Lili immediately interrupted him as she turned up to look at him with wide eyes, "Whoa, whoa, wait...what makes you think I'm not coming with you?" She asked him in a way where he sounded insane, "Uh...what? You're...actually staying with me?" Raz repeated in shock and surprise, "Duh! But not for the reasons you think! I'm staying to make sure that YOU don't wind up getting yourself killed." Lili clarified firmly as she stomped her way towards him. "Aw. You really mean that?" Raz cooed in a silly manner. "If I didn't I would've killed you myself on the spot for saying that." Lili responded coldly causing Raz to swallow.

"Wait what're you gonna tell Sasha and Milla?" Lili then asked him. "You don't have to ask us as we already accept it." Sasha said with him and Milla standing on the lowered hanger door. "You really mean it? We get to stay?" Raz questioned in anticipation, "Of course, darlings! From what we've heard this place has quite a reputation for housing wonderful parties." Milla ominously said but in a bouncy tone of voice. "And I must say Razputin...your maturity impressed me. So, how could we refuse to that?" Sasha stated commending Raz for his growing development with the young psychic smiling sheepishly, "Depends on the reason why. I mean for all we know, and you probably do, I could be making up my own psychic summer camp where I take in pretty special kids and train them to be circus acrobats." He replied with a light chuckle, "Aaaaand there goes the maturity. See? This is why I have to stay with you." Lili remarked wittily. "I feel your pain, my dear." Milla said to Lili discreetly speaking of her self-proclaimed role as a 'babysitter' to Sasha as well. The agent winked to Lili who returned it while the two had sly smirks on. "Milla you know we could hear each other's thoughts." Sasha said to her as they walked up the hanger while carrying Loboto in the air. "True. But only if I let you." Milla retorted as she gave Sasha a light pinch on his cheek causing him to frown. The door to the hanger closed with the ship already taking flight and set off towards the headquarters of the Psychonauts. Lili and Raz watched the jet take off before turning to each other with a sigh, "So...where to now?" Lili asked him. "Well...we could find a place in that shack." Raz replied as he pointed over to the shack in the far distance. "Ugh...Raz...as much as I love you I don't think staying in a shack with a weird, gross, old man and two highly emotionally unstable twins is gonna make this decision any more worse." Lili proclaimed with a groan. "Aw come on, Lili. We won't exactly live with them. Besides, it could be pretty fun here. You know I'm always looking for some action." Raz urged with her sighing, "Yeah I guess. And this place does have some pretty plants here I'll admit." She admitted. "So, come on. I promise it won't be so bad. But...just please try to control that fiery temper of yours." Raz pleaded with a nervous look. "You keep blue streak away from me along with robo-mouth then we'll see." Lili said to him in a warning manner referring to Coraline and Mabel. "Deal." Raz agreed before the two walked back to the Mystery Shack, "Hey, just outta curiosity, where do you think Loboto's getting all this knowledge to build these brain crabs and cyborg brain monsters?" Raz asked her in wonder, "Why're you asking me? I'd have to be in a straight jacket to figure that out." Lili responded. Back in the jet, Loboto was being kept in one of the prison cells where he was confined inside a small cell that had a blue barrier instead of the usual steel bars. He was still out cold from his battle against the newly formed Mystery Kids.

Sometime later in the early morning, the Mystery Kids were hanging out in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. Neither Wendy nor Soos had shown up for work yet given that Raz and Lili were sitting on the counter by the cash register conversing with each other. Flowey was by their side having a pair of small ear buds, listening to some tunes while reading the same magazine he had been reading in the beginning. Who could blame him? This was a great magazine, for his standards at least. Coraline was walking around and reading one of the shop's brochures with a bored expression. She walked past the window where it showed a teenager fixing Mr. Babcock's car. He had shaggy black hair in a typical eye-covering "emo style" hairdo, pale skin and several piercings in his ears. He wore tight skinny jeans with a keychain attached to the pocket, and a light black hoodie with a picture of a red bleeding heart with stitches on it, along with black fingerless gloves. Coraline stopped when she noticed him and promptly turned to get a closer look at him, " _Wow...this guy sure must love his skinny jeans cause I swear that butt looks like it's been surgically altered or something. Although...he does look pretty cute."_ Coraline thought to herself with a fluster. "Ew! That's gross, Coraline!" Lili said out loud catching Coraline's attention as she turned to her in confusion, "Personally, I don't think that guy's pants could get any tighter and he is so not your type. Though you're right about his butt looking like it had surgery." Lili said to her with a sly smirk, causing Coraline to pause in extreme shock as she shakily held up the brochure to her a face little, "W-wait a minute...h-how did you-...?" She stammered in great bewilderment with Lili simply tapping her head revealing that she read her thoughts, "If I were you...I'd be a little more quieter next time." She remarked all while having a devious look on her face. Coraline let out an embarrassed squeal before hiding her face in the brochure, quickly running out of the gift shop and into the other room.

Dipper and Mabel looked at Coraline's retreating form before turning to each other in confusion, "That goes for you too, Disco Girl." Lili directed the comment towards Dipper who was now stunned just as Coraline and grew red from embarrassment. Mabel laughed at that until Lili said, "Keep laughing unless you really want everyone to know how salty mermen taste, Ariel." The Pines girl quickly stopped in mid-laughter coughing a little. The twins were now both embarrassed by this as Lili read their minds with her referencing Dipper's extreme fondness of the Icelandic pop band BABBA along with Mabel's first kiss though that kiss happened to be between her and a merman. They quickly ran out the room with Coraline. Flowey blinked as he watched the entire ordeal while Raz simply shook his head in disbelief but had an amused smile, "Man, Lili...you're just pure evil." Raz remarked. "And you love it." Lili retorted. Flowey soon smirked himself before turning to Lili, "You know what, Lili? I think you and I are gonna be good friends." He said to her with a Devilish smile. "Heh, you know what? I think so too, Flowey." Lili said in agreement with the two smiling rather wickedly before performing a light fist bump, though Flowey simply tapped his sepal against Lili's fist. Meanwhile, in an entirely different realm all together, a familiar but terrifying face, or lack of, was observing the entire thing through what looks to be a dimensional window. It was a familiar yellow, triangular creature that has a single large eye rimmed with four short black lashes on the top and bottom and has thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and a tall, thin, black top hat that floats just above his head. He was currently watching the Psychonauts jet flying away with their prisoner. "And this is what happens when you rely on pathetic insane surgeons." Bill Cipher sighed in disappointment before his eye lit up a brief blue color, "But no worries! I've got all the building blocks and codes I need with the right squishy brains!" Bill Cipher revealed. "Wow...who knew it'd be this hard to make a soul from scratch. Good thing I'm patient! Or am I? You just never know...oh wait, except for me! Haha! Now I just need something to give it some...life." Bill proclaimed before he snapped his fingers with the window showing what looked to be somewhere in Ashland, Oregon. Moreover, the image showed what seems to be an apartment or house, or a mix between the two, known as the Pink Palace. "And I'll find it somewhere over there. Hahaha! This should be pretty fun! Ahahahahaha!" Bill cackled maniacally.

 **I don't own Gravity Falls, Undertale, Coraline, ParaNorman, or Psychonauts. Read and Review. Also, this isn't gonna be the end. This is gonna be more of an episodic series. So consider this the first episode as I'll be making more which all tie in together until we reach the finale. Stay tuned.**


End file.
